History's Ashes and Future's Flame
by IrethOfMirkwood
Summary: When a young elf is lost in Mirkwood and found in Camelot, his new life begins. Feeling out of place elf Merlin and Arthur, go on a quest to find Merlin a home, but after an insident. Where will Merlin feel out of place, home or away. Possible sequel of joining the Fellowsip later on. Set before the rise of Sauron. Merlin and Arthur Whump! Warning: Fights and Injuries.
1. Chapter 1

**History's Ashes and Future's Flame**

You cannot imagine how excited I am to start this! After all your lovely comments on 'Wild World' I decided to start this! So this is a crossover between my favourites: Merlin and The Lord of the Rings! After reading a story about Merlin being part of the fellowship, this story sparked in my head. And well here it is! I hope you enjoy.

I will try to upload descent sized chapters as often as possible to avoid those irritating wait!

This was written: 24th Dec 2013 (OMG Christmas tomorrow!)

By the way the poem at the beginning of the chapters is called 'Finding Home' by 'Tim David Cook'

**Chapter 1**

**Rose in Thorns**

_Right as the sun was rising  
Out across the bay  
A plan he was devising  
Oh how to get away  
_

_**30 years previously**_

'Ada, my lord, we have searched past the boarders of Mirkwood in to the lands of the mountains and even to Rivendell and to Bree, we still have no traces of either the Knights of Camelot or Lord Amerlas," Prince Legolas of Mirkwood took a deep breath and looked up from where he was knelt on the ground tears brimming his eyes as he spoke, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have let him out of my view…"

Thranduil Elven King of Mirkwood, tucked his face behind his snow white hands and sighed disparagingly. He cursed his impudence, he had sent his young ward out with Legolas alone, _'what had possessed him to do such a thing!' _

Looking out across the winding emerald glow of the root structures of the hall of Mirkwood, Thranduil placed him hands over his grieving son and help him to his feet, cradling his young head to his own.

"He was a credit to his father. He will never be forgotten my son, as a friend and a warrior." Thranduil announced solemnly. The image of the young elf appeared in his mind, raven-black hair like a waterfall tumbling down over his shoulders and vibrant blue eyes glinting with the earthy glow of a life in Mirkwood, he was the splitting image of his father…

Uthur Prince of Camelot rose from his bowed position in front of his father. "He was found, amongst the orcs, Sire. He was alive, just."

"An elf you say." The King rose from his throne and ambled round its back staring out across the great hall. "Yes, my lord, he can't be no more than an boy, very young to be fighting."

He made his judgement and turned to his corn-haired son, "You made the right choice to bring him to us, but we have no clue of who he is?"

"No sire, he is a strange elf, black hair, like the night, he obviously knows very little of our own language, but yet he seems not to remember much of his family, Gaius said that was due to a head wound, he may still have time to remember."

"Good, when he awakes I wish to see the boy."

"Of course my lord." The King racked his brains, _'There had only been one black haired elf he'd known, but he was long dead this boy was a mystery'…_

_**30 years on**_

A black haired elf sat in his chambers watching the sun rise, he was silent staring in wonderment at the dawning day. It was as if an artist was finished his piece in the sky, blending yellows and blue, oranges and whites to create the morning canvas that was stretched across the might of Camelot.

"Merlin, where are you?" A voice called, Uthur.

"Your majesty!" Merlin called meeting the king at the door of his chambers, "Prince Arthur is looking for you!"

Merlin looked up at the man and gave a smile, Uthur's brain quizzed and whirled, the boy was thirty years older than the day he'd first arrived, yet his own twenty- five year old son looked many years older, than the young elf.

Two horse thundered around the training fields, Prince Arthur jockeyed his horse roughly, his movements heavy but commanding to the heavy built war horse beneath him. Yet ahead of him ran a ghost like horse, white as snow mounted by air, riding light as a feather, but still thundering at speed. The boys aboard were both laughing.

It wasn't long before the ghost and the war horse were cropping the rough grass and the boys were sat about a tree on the edge of the woodland. Merlin clambered up the tree with nimble feet, whilst Arthur slumped at its roots catching his breath.

"You ride so quietly Merlin, how do you do it?" Arthur enquired in bewilderment.

"It's an elf thing!" Merlin replied from the treetops.

"With you _everything_ is an elf thing!" Arthur joked.

"Well… It is!" Merlin added landing with little less than a small thud beside Arthur who flinched. "Don't you ever whish you could go… home!" Arthur blurted out.

"Well, this is my home, you, Uthur you're my family!"

"But, we're not though, you must have a family out there somewhere!" Arthur stated.

"I guess, so, but I can't really remember, there was a blond elf I think I knew, he was older than me, but I've never really thought about it."

"How do you remember your childhood so well… Merlin, awkward question, how old are you?" Arthur asked awkwardly.

"46, I think, give or take a few years!" Merlin muttered. Arthur looked at him seriously, brows knitted in confusion.

"An elf thing!" The both chanted together before laughing. Their laugher soon faded and they sat as the air stilled around them.

"But yes, I would like to get out of here, see other elves, the closest I've seen then is in the courtyard from my window."

"Then why don't we make a hasty exit, go for an adventure go to Rivendell or Mirkwood, maybe even Lothlorien!" Arthur fantasised.

"Now that's a thought." Merlin sighed.

The boys rode back with little hast than they arrived. It had been agreed. Arthur would speak to Uthur and Merlin would wait in the woods, so even if Uthur said no, both Arthur and Merlin could slip away during the night.

Merlin knew he was different, but he never wanted to speak to Arthur about it, other Elves he'd seen even from afar fought with swift silence and each skin glowed with health. Merlin knew he wasn't exactly the quietest fighter, but he was quick and as for his glow, he barely noticed it as day went by, it seemed to fade in to the dull light of Camelot. But the plan was set and Merlin couldn't go back on his word now.

_**End of Chapter**_

Thanks for reading, I won't update again until after Christmas, obviously, but I might be able to get up one or more chapters before the new year, but unfortunately no promises. Please let me know what you think. Do you like the length, the style? Do you understand? Hopefully Yes! But constructive criticism is always good! Feel free to ask any questions, just mail me or add it to a review.

Merry Christmas!

IrethOfMirkwood (Oh, btw my name is my real name in LotR Elvish!)

xxx


	2. Chapter 2

**History****'****s Ashes and Future****'****s Flame**

So, how did you like the first chapter? I hope it for filled all your expectations! How was your Christmas, hope you had a great time. But, I know why you're here… To read!

I'm looking for Elven names so if you have a nice Elven name mention it in a comment, review or mail me. I ideally need a male, a female, and two child names!

Anyways enjoy the next instalment.

This was written: 27th Dec 2013 (My little sisters birthday! Happy Birthday!) cont. 30th Dec

**Chapter 2**

**Warning Tolls**

_And feeling all alone  
Looking for something better  
Trying to find a home  
_

The royal court of Camelot arose with all the dignity and honour it had been entrusted with, lords, rangers and royals stood at the entrance of Uthur, who soon noticed the absence of his son.

Arthur ran for all he was worth, he had remembered the council meeting just a second too

late. Apologising constantly, he raced with hast through the winding streets of Camelot, hurdling and stall of sun wrinkled apples, he came in to the courtyard and rushed in to the castle. He paused momentarily before entering the hall and then with a deep breath took his place, with reluctance.

"We are called to discuss the shadow that has begun to fall over Helm Deep and Minas Tirith, it is believed to be no storm or sorcery and due to our alliances with Helms Deep we have gained information of the birth of new life in the mountains of Isenguard. After the destruction of Smaug and the business with Erebor, we have heard none, until now." Uthur finished taking his seat and Arthur looked absent mindedly out over the table.

"Sire we have had reports of kidnappings, my lord, and not only men, it has been said Dwarves and Elves are taking from their kin and are said to be transported to Isenguard." Lord Rhun returned to his seat.

"Who provides us with this information?"

"Rohan, sire, they have sent riders to deter out the orc packs, but little have returned, and those who have report more taken than killed." The lord continued.

"Yes, I have heard this too, it is said recently sire they have started taking more of the tree rats in Lorien and Mirkwood." Arthur felt his fists tighten, 'tree rats' was not a particularly attractive name for the Elves of the Trees and he often found Merlin would take to trees more than normal for a young Rivendell Elf.

The council went on for what felt like a life time and Arthur felt his eyelids droop many a time. When the council was finally ceased, Arthur found he had listened to near none of the discussions. Arthur approached Uthur with caution after the council, he seemed to be deep in thought and Arthur had to call him names many times before he rose from his mahogany rich chair.

"Father, I have an enquiry." Uthur turned to his son with a serious face.

"Yes?" Arthur froze, stuttering over words, "Arthur?"

"Can Merlin and I have leave to travel west?" Arthur blurted out, his heart thumped like a cannon in his chest. Uthur's face was blank, there was no leak of emotion and Arthur stared at him blankly urging on an answer.

"No."

The answer was short, blunt. Arthur stood jaw dropped, before it clenched again in anger. His mind willed him to fight on…

Merlin was growing impatient, his horse, usually a calm beast, scrapped the ground and blew through his nostrils. Merlin was about to turn back to Camelot when his keen eyes noticed a dark shape moving undignified across the plains beyond. A cloud of running beings, keeping tight, but jostling and separating from the edge outward. Merlin closed his eyes and focused on his hearing, a skill which had taken many months to master, then he heard it. A screech, dark, rasping calls from the depths of the dark. Orcs!

Heart racing Merlin turned his stallion, Cazadear, back towards the directions of Camelot, urging Arthur's stubborn stallion, Firecreast, to follow. In Merlin panic he lost all natural direction and galloped the quickest route possible to the Camelot walls. The horses ploughed through the grass like buffalo, flattening the hip-high reads to a overlapping carpet, Firecreast, soon surged out ahead sensing Merlin's panic, he brayed loudly and began to tug at the rope keeping him attached to Cazadear, eyes whitening and nostril flaring he pranced and spun awkwardly. Merlin took a deep breath and called to the horse, tugging at the rope, pleading him to calm. Then it happened, feeling the tension on the rope Firecreast rose to his hind legs and twisted up in his on rope, Cazadear began to panic and trembled under Merlin. For a second all way silent horses shaking, flaring nostrils for air.

"Merlin!"

Merlin heard the shout, so did the horses. With loud brays and kicks they took off, Merlin lost his balance immediately and feel from the saddle with a stifled cry. Landing in a heap on the newly flattened grass, Merlin could only feel numbness. As his vision focused he was hit with a jabbing pain in the back of his skull, curling up Merlin reached up to his head and cursed in Sindarin as it drew away crimson with blood. He pushed himself in to a sitting position and cursed the innocent looking rock beneath where his head had lay.

"Merlin, I saw you fall are you ok? We must leave! Now and quickly, I have the horses!" Arthur spoke quickly hauling the elf to his feet, Merlin stumbled but gained his balance quickly, nodding to Arthur and swinging like a ghost in to his horses saddle, ignoring his throbbing head.

Then came the bells, tolling the escaped, hunting down the two horsemen racing towards the boarders and to Uthur's horror, in to the same copse of tree's and the rouge orc pack.

_**End of Chapter**_

Sorry for the wait! Because I love you I'm gonna write the next chapter as soon as this is uploaded and it should be on tonight! The next chapter has, Merlin Whump, Arthur Whump and Contains ELVES! YAY!

BTW have you seen Desolation of Smaug yet? What did you think? Message me or add it to a review. Thank you for my first review, fariedragon, and I hope you enjoy this and the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**History****'****s Ashes and Future****'****s Flame**

As promised here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy! Oh, sorry the last chapter was a bit dull, this has more _interesting_ content. This chapter contains Elvish language, here it will be translated:

Amin dele ten' ho. Kwara sina ten'amin - I am worried for him. Hold this for me

Lle rangwa amin - Can you understand me

Esta - Rest

Amin mellon-nin - My friend

Tampa - Stop!

Esta, ion. Lle anta est - Rest, boy. You need to rest

Ya - Who

This was written: 30th Dec 2013

**Chapter 3**

**Sindar Slaves**

_On and on they travelled  
Never finding such a place  
And the look of sadness  
Just grew upon his face_

It was already dark, Merlin noted. Behind the trees the sun was low in the sky and the trees threw deep shadows over them as they rode. The forest seemed to be just a chaotic tangle of hard to negotiate vegetation and added to the pain in Merlin's temple, was hell to travel through. In places either side was an impenetrable snarl of brambles and everywhere in the dim light were rotting, fallen corpses of trees, over grown with moss and ivy.

Arthur didn't seem to notice this, he was too busy talking. Merlin had fallen silent long ago, not just from the atmosphere of the forest, but to control the pain in his head.

"And Lord Astor's still alive, wouldn't you believe!" Arthur let out a roaring laugh that echoed through the trees. That was when Merlin realised the silence, no birds, nothing. Odd.

"Arthur shh!" Merlin ushered halting Cazadear. Merlin had defiantly heard the pad and shuffle of movement, he began to worry, "Did you hear that?"

Arthur opened his mouth to answer, but it was too late. Like a hurricane, they tore through the trees, orcs snarling and calling war cries, gargling on saliva and swinging weapons. Arthur instantly drew his sword and Merlin made a run for his, running at the nearest orc, Merlin sliced at it savagely, whishing he had his bow. He fought down many and by the sound behind him so had Arthur. Only a few remained and they were followed by what Merlin feared most, wargs!

The fighting went on and Merlin cut down orc after orc, arching his slim blade and cutting down the foul beasts as if they were reeds.

Just as he thought the orcs were gone, he glanced over at Arthur you was pulling his beloved sword, Excalibur from a wargs neck. "Are you ok Merlin?" Arthur asked urgently as Merlin swayed on the spot, his head wound had not healed, but Merlin knew he could tell Arthur now, so he just nodded gravely. As quickly as they could Arthur and Merlin had hoisted themselves on to their horse and rushed from the clearing, Merlin lolled in the saddle, senses dulled with the thudding in his head.

Suddenly a dark voice echoed around the woodland, it hissed in Black Speech "Do not move!". Merlin looked about wildly but could see nothing through the undergrowth, startled Cazadear leapt sideways, trembling. There was a whirr and to Merlin's horror and arrow darted through the leaves and imbedded itself in the stallions shoulder. He cried out and held his leg aloft and to Arthur's horror threaten to tip. Merlin cried out calling to the stallion and throwing every curse, in Sindarin and Man-Speech he knew. Then came another whirr and Merlin silenced, Arthur spun from his searching to see the end of an arrow embedded deeply in Merlin's abdomen.

In his wild state it took Merlin a while to notice the dark claws that grouped a Merlin's flesh and he suddenly felt the pain and he shouted out, the coiling dark snake was spreading all over his abdomen, suffocating it and sending it in to a point of unimaginable pain. Merlin felt himself falling, from his horse or conciseness he could not tell. Arthur shouted at his friend and leapt from his horse before feeling the hard jab of a well placed kick to his lower back, falling on his front his vision blurred and he managed to focus on the ghostly white shape of a fallen Cazadear and the dark figures of orcs hauling another figure from the clearing.

As if in a dream Arthur saw all life flee from the clearing to be left in silence on the rotting carpet of leaves . His vision hazing once more, he wondered if he dreamed the next occurrence. A man, tall and long limbed sprang down from a tree followed by many others landing lighter than air with little more than a whisper, straightening up Arthur could see the front man had chestnut hair draping over his shoulder and a stern, simple face. He bore and intricately decorated bow, and a white feathered arrow was set on the string and to Arthur's despair he found it was pointed directly at him along with all the other figures behind him. It was seconds before the man lowered his bow and approached, he hung back cautiously. He was dressed in moss green and as he lowered to Arthur's level his hair fell foreword to reveal pale pointed ears. Arthur couldn't help but smile…

"Amin dele ten' ho. Kwara sina ten'amin," He turned to Arthur, passing his bow to a near by elf, "Lle rangwa amin?"

Arthur nodded his head stiffly stopping as it thudded, "A little." He admitted.

"Esta, Prince." The elf soothed, that Arthur understood and he allowed his eyelids to drop as he felt the touch of the elves hand on his forehead.

When Arthur had woken he couldn't believe his eyes, all around was a glowing unearthly green. It was all an entanglement of foliage mainly strong branches holding up little rooms of platforms, he sat up realising he was lied on a bed on pure comfort. To his left sat a familiar chestnut hair elf and on his right and elven woman offering him a liquid, "For the pain." She murmured, he voice as sweet as song. And as if on cue Arthur noticed the pain in his shoulder and lower back and received the silvery liquid gratefully. "Amin mellon-nin," Arthur stumbled over the elven words, "Where is he, an elf like you!"

"You were alone my Prince." The chestnut haired elf ensured, his brow creasing with worry, "An elf you say?"

"Yes…" Arthur persisted worrying for his raven-haired friend.

"Ok, my Prince, I am Finrod, could you tell me what happened?"

Arthur nodded solitarily.

When Merlin woke his condition was very different to Arthur's, all around was dark dripping stone, slippery with moss and mould. He was in a cell, pulling himself with seething pain Merlin reached the front bars of the cells. All around was the dark stones. Eerie silence was broken with a heart-breaking scream.

"Tampa!" Responded the scream and Merlin frozen, dreading to turn his head, the voice spoke again softer this time, "Esta, ion. Lle anta est."

Merlin croaked a weak reply, "Ya…"

"Esta, ion, I will explain when you awake." Merlin stared blankly at the elf, the first elf he'd ever seen and he had insisted he must sleep. Feeling the strain and pain of his injuries Merlin obliged.

_**End of Chapter**_

I'm not sure when I can update again, hope you enjoyed this, our first encounter with elves! Please review, blah. If you wanna know where I got my Elven translations mail me and I'll send you the link. See you next time, but until then!


	4. Chapter 4

**History****'****s Ashes and Future****'****s Flame**

Happy New Year everyone! OMG SHERLOCK TONIGHT *FAINTS*!

It's ok I'm fine!

Hope you enjoyed the last chapter, did you understand the Elvish?

I hope you keep reading, I'll be able to write another chapter now and possible one tomorrow as well and more after that. I have another week left until school starts so I can write quite a bit!

If you wanna know where I got my Elven translations mail me and I'll send you the link.

Amin n'rangwa edanea - I do not understand these humans

Ed' I'ear ar' elenea - By the sea and stars! (Anger)

Ro naa tulien - He is coming

Ceala ie'lle - Have at thee (War cry)

I have a new poem called: 'The Outsider's Poem' not quite sure who it's by!

This was written: 1ST Jan 2014

**Chapter 4**

**The Feuds of Races**

_Underneath these hiding hoods,_

_But still it stay,_

_Locked away._

_In my own thoughts and shadow._

It had taken Arthur little time to explain to Finrod what had happened. He knew his father would have told him not to trust the elf so Arthur had reluctantly held back certain details , but Finrod wasn't so interested in those details. His green eyes shone when Arthur mentioned the elf he had been travelling with, his face broke in to a smirk…

"What!" Arthur mumbled angered at the elves uncaring response to Merlin's capture, "He was taken! Probably by your men, he's probably in your dungeons now!" Arthur hissed coldly.

"How could you accuse us of taken and imprisoning one of our own, you are just as your father Arthur Pendragon!"

"You dare speak ill of the King, tree rat!" Arthur ragged staring in to the moss eyes of Finrod.

"How do I know it wasn't your kin who captured the elf in the first place, by how you describe him he comes from talented kin, you could have been training him for assassination for all I know!" The elf replied angrily with a feral growl. Arthur had begun to fight back when a wave of nausea had over come him and he'd fallen back to his bed, eyes still narrowed.

Elegantly, bounding across the branches Finrod, flew through the trees and came to a controlled stop before the throne of Thranduil. Thranduil had looked up at him and shuffled uncomfortably in his entwining mahogany throne, giving an indicative hand for Finrod to speak. "My lord," Finrod bowed low, his hair tumbling over his shoulders, "Amin n'rangwa edanea," He said quietly, "but yet I have news on this elven companion!" Thranduil encouraged him on.

"Black hair, he says… I wonder if" He tentatively proceeded.

"Ed' I'ear ar' elenea!" Thranduil growled, "How dare he reinvent such a family. Throw him to the dungeons! I will wait for Uthur's arrival. Ro naa tulien!"

"My Lord!" Finrod bowed deeply again as he leapt high on to a nearby branch disappearing in to the earthy chasms.

As Arthur was dragged in to a dungeon Merlin was dragged out of one…

Through narrow painful eyelids Merlin couldn't tell when the transition between inside and outside occurred. The only indicator was the wave of chill that hit him when he left the confinement of the caves, it made his skin pimple and hair stand on end. Opening his eyes reluctantly Merlin could see many orcs watching him, some were permitted others whipped in to returning to their work, it seemed as a path lined with watching eyes was made. Before long Merlin felt himself pushed to his knees and he seethed through his teeth looking up at the great dark orc looking down with an evil sneer. "Another tree rat I see!" It laughed gargling evilly. Merlin strained from the bonds and growled ferally at the orc, cursing the orcs holding him down. "This one has spirit," He laughed grabbing his chin and holding up to the little light there was, "I recognise the resemblance, you were right Seulg, it is a kin!"

"What do you speak of…" Merlin hissed kicking at the shins of one of his captors.

"I recognise the eyes, the horrid face… exactly as his was when I held his head aloft!" The orc cackled harshly giving Merlin a swift kick to the stomach. Over seething anger, Merlin winced and doubled over slightly, "A son I reckon! The right age… as soft as a child." the orc continued and Merlin realised what he was saying.

"I don't have a father, you thick skulled beast!" Merlin felt himself burn up an anger which willed him to fight, a feeling new to him.

"Oh yes, 'My son will avenge my death you wait', that was the words, his final words if I remember rightly." Merlin sat in horror, it was this beast that had taken the last of his kin, that had ruined his childhood, made him feel _worthless._

"Ceala ie'lle!" Merlin cried in the little Sindarin he knew, he leapt to his feat and managed to realise the rope around his hands on the unsheathed knife of the orc holding him. With a swift punch to the jaw the orc was out cold on the floor and Merlin had gained a heavy blade, he had just begun hacking away at any orc who came near, slicing the down like the straw men he'd practiced on, before he heard a cruel laugh, "Like his father he's talented, good, but like his father he will break…" Momentarily distracted by the mention of his newly found father Merlin found himself restrained once more at the feet of the orc.

"Well how entertaining was that?… Your mistake, now I guess you could carry on fighting, but then…"

"I will fight you, every second of every hour…" Merlin began struggling once more.

"… but yet if you do, your friend may not escape with you…" The orc continued a wicked smile tugging at his jaw.

Merlin froze.

"You lie, he escaped…"Merlin's voice shook he tried to see the truth in what he had said, but in truth from the moment Cazadear was shot he had no memory of Arthur.

"Well then why is he in the dungeons with an orc with a blade to his throat waiting to slip…"

"No, never you can't" Merlin's cries turned to wild shouts and again to sobbing pleas.

"Oh well, if you feel so strongly…" The orc sneered again, "I suppose you could…"

"Anything!" Merlin assured.

"Well that's a strong word…" Merlin cursed himself once more, the orc had the power he now held the authority…

HAAFF

Uthur pushed passed the guards at the doors of Mirkwood demanding to see the King, pushing and shaking of any elf who tried to escort him to the throne, but two had been to strong. A blond elf with piercing blue eyes stared down at him and held his shoulders whilst a red haired she-elf restrained his hands. His mind whirred:

"_So elf you say you have no memory of your homeland, yes?" Uthur had demanded the boy answer truthfully._

"_No sir, not anything of significant, but…" the elf had ensured shaking with fear, his vibrant eyes darting around the room._

"_What…" Uthur continued._

"_I have but one memory, of two people, two elves sire, a young blond elf, bright blue eyes, my lord the other a woman, red hair my age a little older maybe…" The boy racked at his memory…_

Uthur stared at the elves before him, telling himself these weren't the two. "Take me to my son!"

"Yes, after the King!" The she-elf spoke harshly, yet he voice musical and sweet…

_**End of Chapter**_

Hope you enjoyed! Will probably update tomorrow!

If you watch Sherlock tonight, please do message me and we'll chat about it. Did you watch the Atlantis Finale? (UK), Dr Who Christmas Special? Any of them I love to chat about!


	5. Chapter 5

**History****'****s Ashes and Future****'****s Flame**

OMG SHERLOCK WOW! IM HAVING A SHERLOCK OVERLOAD OMG! AHHHHHHHHHH!

Ok, breath now Mia, breath!

Right ok here's your next chapter, this is a **very **short chapter, mainly set in Mirkwood with the elves and Uthur, but the next will be an important whumppy chapter for Merlin!

Tauriel, lle tela? N'ndengina ho - Tauriel are you finished? Don't kill him!

Sana sen naa Ada - Take them to father

Seasamin - my pleasure

New poem too written by ME!

This was written : 2nd Jan 2014

**Chapter 5 **

**Son and Heir**

_He's a precious son and heir,  
Hidden from blood and gore._

_Fragile he mustn't so much tear, _

_For __I vow to protect him forever more._

"You come for your son then." Thranduil looked down at Uthur, "he has your temper." Uthur controlled his inner rage and stared with an icy glare in to the Kings dark eyes.

"He's a Pendragon, you expect anything less…" Uthur smirked.

"Of course not, but if he just would have held his tongue…" Thranduil began.

"If you have so much touched a hair on his head… I swear I'll…" Uthur threatened.

"What!" Thranduil stood, towering above Uthur, "Watch your mouth man!"

"Where is my son…"

"Father." Arthur called hearing a familiar voice, he leapt from the corner of the cell and tripped over the uneven branched floor to the bars. Soon Uthur came in to view accompanied by a blond elf and a fierce looking red-haired she-elf. The she-elf walked forward, not once stumbling over the floor, but walking with unmatchable grace. She unlocked the cell door to Arthur relief and pulled Arthur out.

"Watch your footing boy," The blond haired elf commented pushing him to Uthur who stood defensively in front of his tired son. "It's Prince to you, elf." Uthur sneered.

"And to you." The blond elf smirked turning to the female elf as if to leave.

"Who do you think you are talking to?" Hissed Uthur grabbing the arm of the blond elf, to be suddenly restrained by the she-elf who had managed to leap behind them in an instant.

"Who do you, you dare talk to Prince Legolas Greenleaf Thranduilian of Mirkwood!" The she-elf hissed holding Uthur in a tight grip of steel.

"Tauriel, lle tela? N'ndengina ho!" Legolas smirked receiving a smirk back from Tauriel, "Sana sen naa Ada."

"Seasamin." Tauriel smirked again ushering Other and Arthur back up from the dark,

mossy dungeons.

It had taken Thranduil quite some time to warn Uthur of his authority, reason with him and get the full story of the elf Uthur had 'rescued'.

Thranduil found Legolas in the dining hall sat quietly at the table writing out a letter to his friend Estel in Rivendell. He sat silently next to him, "I believe I jumped to a conclusion."

Legolas didn't look up from his calligraphy, "Oh, what conclusion?"

"About the elven boy, the men said they rescued…" Uthur sighed heavily.

"Oh, yes I have heard little about this, tell me the story." Legolas put down his quill and lent back in the pale green wood chair.

"Uthur said he found the boy in an orc attack when he was Prince, and that is the story, he was taken in raised in Camelot." Thranduil sighed once more.

"I feel that there is more to this story than you are telling me," Legolas stared deeply in to his father's eyes, "What is it?"

"I must tell Tauriel and you at the same time… where is she?" Thranduil looked down in to his lap, away from Legolas' confused face.

Much to Thranduil's despair it didn't take long to find the captain of the guard, she was quickly filled in on the situation and Thranduil bade her sit with them. "Now, t-this boy elf, he is said t-to have black hair… b-blue eyes and speaks of memories of two elves, very much his age, as an elfling… one r-red haired and t-the other b-blond…"

Legolas looked up eyes hopeful, "Amerlas.." He whispered.

"Ed' I'ear ar' elenea!" Tauriel gasped.

"We cannot raise our hopes, for even if it is the elf is expected to have been taken by orcs. We can only think of him dead now, until we hear otherwise." Thranduil said quietly.

"We go to Isenguard, it is likely he is held there and…" Tauriel began rising out of her chair.

"No Tauriel, I cannot allow that." Thranduil started, "I promised your father you would be safe in Mirkwood." Tauriel slowly sank back in to the seat placing her head in her hands, her red hair flowing like lava down over her pale shoulders.

The three elves sat in silence, hoping praying; that they would see the raven-haired elf again. Legolas smiled to himself,

"_That mountain what's there?" A spirited young elfling had once asked on a ride to Rivendell._

"_There are bad people there, mellon-nin!" Legolas put it carefully staring out over to Isenguard. He had seen the elf's vibrant blue eyes gleam with adventure as he urged his horse on after Thranduil. _

"_One day when I'm big, we can go and shoot them down, Las." He cried puffing out his chest._

"_You have a lot of growing to do before then!" Legolas smiled, he himself had only just taken up a bow and remember when he had dreamed of taken on orc's by the thousands._

He never would have thought the little elfling would be trapped in there one day, fighting, but for his life…

_**End of Chapter**_

So there it is! I hope you understood all the Elvish!

Please excuse any mistakes!

I probably won't update tomorrow because I'm going to my friends house to practise our performance, we are singing and playing Ed Sheeran's 'I See Fire' from The Hobbit, for a concert thing at school. Please mail me I love to chat!

I DO NOT SHAVE FOR SHERLOCK HOLMES!

Haha I got a text from my friend reading : 'LAZARUS'

So I text back; 'LAZARUS IS GO'

And she text back; '*Splat*'

hahahaha


	6. Chapter 6

**History****'****s Ashes and Future****'****s Flame**

I AM SOOOOOO SORRY! It took me so long to get this chapter right, so to make it up I'm going to upload another chapter, possibly two (if your lucky) tomorrow.

Hehehe Sherlock! Can't believe only one episode left :'(

Hey UK people have you seen the BBC adverts for The Musketeers! ITS SANTIAGO CABRERA! I LOVE HIM! (AKA Lancelot)! J

The poem verses from now on will be my own because I can't find ones I want!

This was written : 6th Jan 2014 (sorry for the wait again!)

**Chapter 6**

**A Dark Promise**

_All this I do it is done for you,_

_All this betrayal, pain and hate._

_There is nothing else I could do,_

_Else it would be far too late._

"Nine days, my lord." The orc gargled looking down at the broken figure behind the bars.

"And still he does not reveal the secrets," The larger orc rasped gripping the bars with a mangled hand, "He still doesn't break."

"It is true," The orc cowered slightly, "What shall you have us do."

"Once more." The orc sneered lowering to the bodies level, "Then we'll seen how far 'anything' will stretch."

"Ion, are you ok." Merlin shifted in response to the new noise.

"Yes, Ellhor." Merlin managed to croak his throat dry and rasping. Without another word the slender elf moved towards the feeble form, placing a comforting hand on the boys head, his breathing was shallow and weak as if he was asleep.

"Can you do it again, ion." The elf muttered looking wearily at the young elves ripped and bloodied remains of his shirt. Merlin gritted his teeth and with a few winces managed to conceal the pain that ripped through his back, pulling himself in to a hunched sit he looked in to the dull lifeless eyes of the elf before him. "Ellhor, they do not beat you." He stated firmly.

"No…" The elf looked to the floor, "Before they return, may I at least learn of you name, mellon-nin?"

"I can't.. p-put you in that sort of d-danger," Merlin started quietly.

"What? No."

"You have no information to tell, yes?" Ellhor nodded in response, "And you aren't beaten for it." Another shake, "So if I gave you information then they would have a reason to beat you…" Ellhor nodded solemnly, understanding finally, he could tell just explaining the situation had drained Merlin and his eyelids drooped lazily. He just prayed the boy had been telling the truth, that he could survive another brutal session with the orcs.

He prays grew and he saw the looming shadows and heard the cursed voices of orcs approaching. He closed his eyes in a silent pray to Vahal as he heard the metallic creek of the gate opening and the rattling of Merlin chains, when he opened his eyes he didn't know if he'd see the young elf ever again.

The orcs grunted their satisfaction as Merlin was dragged passed them, opening his eyes to thin strips he could see exactly where he was going and had to desire to witness the journey he had made everyday for the past eight, no nine days.

"Hello again elfling, back so soon." A snarling voice echoed out.

"I couldn't keep away!" Merlin growled sarcastically with a rasping throat.

"Oh isn't he funny boys," The orc gargled advancing over Merlin, shadowing the elf in darkness, "I see his freakish 'glow' is gone… now he's hardly and elf at all."

Merlin gulped it was true, his skin had faded to a sickly grey and he finally felt like he had no fight left.

_SNAP_

Merlin winced but let out no cry as the whip bit in to his skin once more. Like a savage lion it tore and gnawed at his naked back, dyeing it crimson with blood. Merlin used his last remaining energy to look up at the orc surrounding him, he noticed they shine in there eyes was gone… they no longer enjoyed hearing a silent victim. Merlin's thoughts were interrupted by another resounding crack as the spikes met his skin in a painful marriage once more. His elbows shook dramatically and finally they crippled under Merlin's dead weight and he let his form smash to the ground defeated. "And finally he falls," The orc laughed deeply, "Not as good, still not broken your record." Merlin was about to let the wishful song of unconsciousness take him when he felt his chin pulled up sharply, jerking his eyes open once more. "No, he's not beaten yet." Merlin's eyes begging for the darkness to take him, _Yes, I am beaten! _He longed to scream.

"The beating are over for this boy," Merlin thought he had misheard, _this was just a sick joke, _he told himself, "He is no longer an elf, no longer meaningful, but yet he still longs to fight." The orc continued, Merlin jammed his eyes closed, trying to shut out the voice.

"Well maybe he could fight," It growled, "For us…"

"Never!" Merlin rasped suddenly pulled back to consciousness.

"Oh, what happened to 'anything', just remember, you are in my control as long as your friend is in the dungeons." The orc growled. Merlin closed his eyes once more, giving in, listening to the orc, he had to give in. He'd promised _anything, anything for Arthur_.

"Boy, can you hear me?" Merlin felt the presence of a voice, a man, he tried to crawl through the black, in to the beckoning light, "Hmm.." He managed, he could find no words, his brain was empty, there was just nothing left.

"Good…" The voice was clearer and he whirled in to a joyous panic. His eyes flashed open and his dreams were confirmed; a dark haired man with a stubbled neck and chin looked down on him, he was dressed in black and as Merlin's eyes focused he could see he was in a small dark room, not unlike his cell.

"Escape…" He rasped.

"I'm sorry boy…" The man growled, "You are still in Isenguard. It seems the orc wish you to become an assassin. I'm guessing as me you are under the blackmail of Grunk, the big black orc." Merlin could only reply in a solitary nod.

It was then that he noticed on the walls of the room were hung weapons of all shapes and sizes. Tens of swords all different, horse bows, long bows, short bows, knives, maces and terrible looking axes. The man looked at Merlin the looked at the weapons, 'So which do you choose?"

_**End of Chapter**_

So… what did you think? Merlin an assassin?

I hope you did enjoy it, like I said it was hard to write and I hope it wasn't too long a wait. Hopefully you could understand the little Elvish in this chapter. I am also still looking for Elf names because I'm really struggling! If you can't even think of one send me some nice names and I'll translate them!

If your still reading this then send me your real name and I'll translate it and put it in my story as a character, also send me three word about personality and two about looks!

Love you all for reading, I'm not nagging but could you please review, because then I know if its good or bad or if there is something I've missed or overlooked!


	7. Chapter 7

**History****'****s Ashes and Future****'****s Flame**

I'm sorry my chapter wouldn't upload last night! So I did it this morning after watching The Avengers at like 7am this morning, (GOD AM I NORMAL)!

I'm feeling in a writey mood today so you may have more than one chapter written now!

ALL WRITERS OUT THERE HELP ME! My best friend has challenged me to write a short story where the main character falls in love with the reader! I know how I'm gonna do it I just need some good plot lines, any ideas?

So here is the next chapter!

This was written : 7th Jan 2014

**Chapter 7**

**Forgive and Forget**

_He wanted to forget, how?_

_He forgave me for my ways,_

_But he wanted him out of our lives now,_

_Like memories erased from past days…_

Uthur rode in silence, deadly silence, he knew how to scare Arthur; he was like a snake silent and cunning ready for his victim to make the first move before him, but somehow he always came out on top.

Arthur, today, didn't notice. He wearily rode to the steady rhythm of the horse beneath him and it lulled him in to a state of dream. He thought of Merlin and hoped he was alive at the least, he was still angered at his father…

_**Two Days Ago**_

"_We can't go after him Arthur." Uthur stated firmly, "I'm sorry. We don't even know where he is."_

_Arthur looked up eyes dark with sleeplessness, "Isn't it obvious where he is…"_

"_Arthur listen to me, you are not to go to Isenguard." Uthur lowered to his son staring him coldly in the eyes, Arthur had the instinctive feeling to look away, but his stubbornness willed him to fight on, "Congratulations, you solves the first problem, the second is how to get Merlin out of there." Arthur's sarcasm only angered Uthur._

"_You are not to leave Camelot, to go on some wild goose chase to rescue one who is probably already dead." Uthur growled standing up over Arthur._

"_You cannot confined me to live a life in Camelot, knowing that I didn't even…" Arthur trailed off rising from the moss eaten log he was perched on, "He's is worthless to you isn't he, you don't care for Merlin." Arthur accused._

"_No!" Uthur howled, "Merlin was just worthless than you!"_

_Arthur just kept staring not believing what had just left his fathers mouth._

Arthur looked up solemnly his horse was surrounded by armed guard, even if he wanted too he could not escape. He heart ached, he wasn't sure if it was his healing injures or the pain of losing a friend as dear a Merlin but it fixed him in to a state of complete solitude. Nothing mattered any more to Arthur, except Merlin.

Camelot's streets were lined with people, many bearing smiles and waving small crimson flags embellished with a golden dragon. Few had draped black flags over there houses and Arthur sneered at this, not wanting to look upon the joy of his people at him return, he kicked his horse on fasted, leaving behind an angered Uthur. Walking quickly Arthur ignore all the greeting that were shot his way and made him way quickly to Merlin's chambers.

The room was airy, light and was mainly wooden, how Merlin had liked it. Arthur weaken by the second collapsed on to his carved chair and mourned for the loss of his dearest companion, how ever no tears came. Arthur solemnly picked up Merlin's most precious belongings. His bow, a beautiful dark cherry wood longbow with perfect balance and his well made leather quiver. A small carved dragon on his bedside, Arthur handled the beast with caution, he had never heard it's story but knew it was one of his most prized possession. It wasn't carved particularly neatly and was slightly splintered in places, but the shape and style was confusing to Arthur's eye, it had not been made by any from Camelot - Arthur could tell that for sure, the build and shape of the dragon was different from that he knew. Holding it carefully Arthur collected Merlin's only piece of ornament, his circlet. It was a dark cherry wood, like his bow and was carved with delicate ivy leaves and was embellished with a small diamond in the front. Arthur had always loved the way it contrasted Merlin's raven hair and the way it seem to look right on him, the metals they had tried looked harsh and poisonous in comparison to his pale complexion, but the wood had offset his face and hair perfectly. Arthur sighed and silenced in thought once more, before leaving towards his own chambers.

"Arthur!" Arthur froze not wanting to turn, "What was that about?"

"How can they celebrate?" Arthur hissed almost silently, his throat dry and cracking.

"You are home Arthur and one day you will be King, of course they celebrate!" Uthur's voice began to harden, "Now what are you doing with those trinkets?"

"They are not trinkets, you would have then thrown with the rest of his things, I thought I could save them whilst I had the chance." Arthur remained staring straight ahead and to his surprise felt the gentle touch of his fathers hand on his shoulder, his voice suddenly soft, "I know it hard and I know you should grieve in your own way, but we must move on." Uthur removed his hand and Arthur remained stock still as he heard his father's echoing foot steps disappear in to the distance…

Merlin's eyes darted open and he shook the images from his face, regretting it immediately as it made his head throb. As his vision focused once more he found his boy was less stiff than before and his arms and legs felt whole and solid again. He had only one question and realising that his throat had been watered he asked quietly, "Who are you?"

The figure didn't turn, he merely carried on sharpening whatever foul weapon him his grasp, "My name is Ghist… I am a prisoner, like you. I am your trainer, I am to train you in the art of weaponry." He spoke in monotone showing now emotion.

"And let me guess if I refuse…"

"Your friend is dead. Your family is dead, everyone who you ever cared for or loved is dead," The man stood to his full height, "You understand, tree rat, you don't refuse."

Merlin's face tightened in to a cold stare as he tried to judge Ghist, he was dressed all in black as before, but Merlin seemed to notice things he hadn't before; a small pendant around his neck, _he has a family, _Merlin told himself. He also took in dark scars and scratches on his wrists and neck, _he was a prisoner, _Merlin began to believe what Ghist had said.

"You look better, how do you feel?" Ghist approached but seem to show no affection in either action or voice, "Better." Merlin said coldly.

"Good," He muttered, "Tip number one, try to be less cold, if we are both to survive we must a least get on." Merlin was a bit startled by this and wasn't sure whether it was sarcasm until, Ghist extended his hand out towards Merlin offering him a lever to hoist himself up. And to Ghist's amusement Merlin accepted slightly wavering on his feet but giving him a small smile of thanks.

_**End of Chapter**_

So people do we like Ghist?

Because I am in desperate need of characters, can you send me your real name and I can translate it to 'middle earth' name or an elven name and put it in my story as a character, also send me three word about personality and two about looks!


	8. Chapter 8

**History****'****s Ashes and Future****'****s Flame**

Yay! Another chapter, because I love you!

So this chapter is more Merlin and Ghist (btw that's pronounce G-hu-ist)

The character Ghist I based on Sherlock a bit J

ALL WRITERS OUT THERE HELP ME! My best friend has challenged me to write a short story where the main character falls in love with the reader! I know how I'm gonna do it I just need some good plot lines, any ideas?

This was written : 7th Jan 2014

**Chapter 8**

**Finding a Friend in you**

_In you I trust,_

_But do I see a friend?_

_In you I believe,_

_But do I see a friend?_

_Through you I dream,_

_But do I see a friend?_

"You're an elf. You have good eyesight and hearing. Try a bow first." Ghist suggested handing Merlin a longbow, Merlin weighed it in his hands and draw it back, "No it needs to be shorter." Ghist deduced unexpectedly taking the bow and replacing it with a smaller more shaped bow. "Good!" He congratulated himself.

Merlin smiled slightly at this sudden change of behaviour in Ghist, maybe it wasn't going to be all that bad. Merlin looked down at the smaller bow in his hands and drew it back, it was significantly harder to draw and so had much more power than any bow he had held or used. It was dark and seemed to have no decoration what so ever, a leather handle and tips was it's only décor.

"Ok you can shoot from a distance, but if your closer you'll need an in hand weapon…" Ghist turned was once and was scanning his weapons wall like a moth around a light flitting and jumping about. Then he stopped and turned with a large blade. It wasn't as heavy as Merlin expected, but still it was weighty, "No." Ghist said taking the sword again.

"Why not?" Asked Merlin.

"Just no." Ghist said not tearing his eyes away from the wall. He returned once more with two twin blades with dark handles like him bow. Merlin held them awkwardly, he had only ever held a single sword and he had no clue on how to wield to smaller blades.

"Yes!" Shouted Ghist, making Merlin jump.

"But I don't even…" Merlin began lowering the knives.

"I'll teach you, they look right!" Added Ghist, "I met a elf once she had twin blades, very good with them too."

"Yes?" Merlin looked up at Ghist.

"Yes, it must be the speed at which you lot can fight, but I reckon the elegance helps too." Merlin scoffed, "I never was much for elegance."

"Well we'll have to teach you, no point looking like an elf if you can't fight like one, right…" Ghist paused, "What did you say your name was?"

"I didn't, its Merlin." Merlin said suddenly quiet again.

"That's not very elven." Ghist added.

"No." Merlin mumbled, from the shadow covering his eyes and the way he tense Ghist could tell Merlin was not willing to talk about it.

"Ok, I have to tell you something, when we train outside you can't be as… well… friendly as you are here. There are orcs out there and I'm under the same blackmail as you. We can't escape we can't rebel and we must just do what we can. Yes?" Ghist's voice touched on darkness once more.

"I understand." Merlin said quietly placing both blades in one hand and slinging the quiver of arrows on to his back.

Ghist rammed open the door for the first time and Merlin stared blankly out, two orcs stood at the door and Ghist murmured something to them in black speech. It scared Merlin to hear that language poison Ghist's tongue, but he knew why he was acting this way and somehow this comforted him as he came out in to the dull light of day. The small hut was surrounded by dead or cut fir trees frosted in the autumn chill. Then they walked, Ghist spoke not a word to Merlin as they where marched up a hill by two heavily armed orc. They sneered and gargled sick jokes between them and every so often nudged Merlin on the back urging him on faster.

The mountains seemed to arise from their frosted homes all at once, and they suddenly emerged from the shadow of the forest in to a clear mountain lined plain. As soon as Merlin left the protection of the trees he felt dangerously exposed, as if all eyes focused on him. The plain seem to stretch on forever as a red sea of dust and yellowing grasses. All around him were orcs fighting, many slinging maces and swords like objects at other barking orcs. They were in groups almost like an army, archers shot noisily at wooded targets and few threw knives. Many times he wandered in to the back of Ghist as he watched an arrow or knife fly in front of him to hit a target.

Merlin breathed a sigh of relief when they reached an empty archery lane, without and daggers or arrow protruding from legs or abdomens. The orc snapped something in Black speech before turning and marching off, "They are just leaving us?" Merlin whispered.

"We have been warned not to move from this lane, or well curtains, accepted they put it rather more colourfully than that." Hissed Ghist quietly turning to Merlin.

"An arrow at the centre, lets see if a tree rats shot is as true as they say." Merlin's jaw tightened as he removed an arrow from his quiver. A few nearby orcs had heard Ghist and began to laugh coldly and joked in Black Speech, Merlin mentally made a note to ask Ghist if he was to learn Black Speech. Notching the arrow Merlin held up the bow, many orcs had stopped to watch and Merlin felt like screaming at them. But, with a heavy sigh he drew back the bow, it was stiff and it took Merlin many attempts to hold it back straight enough to fire. When he finally made an aim, he felt his eyesight narrow and focus, like the arrow itself, his pupils straightened to the targets centre and true to aim the arrow hit the centre with a heavy thud. Merlin smirked, he'd always been a sure shot and many orcs tutted or growled before returning to their training.

"Good, you need to be quicker." Ghist said bluntly.

"The string is too heavy, I'm not all that strong." Merlin muttered so only Ghist could hear.

"We'll have to do some muscle training meanwhile just use more fingers." He mumbled quietly.

"Again!" Ghist called darkly.

And so the shooting went on arrow after arrow shot at the target and Merlin's muscles ached with the strain, he was still slightly weak and Ghist soon noticed this. "Are you ok?" He almost whispered as he passed to collect the arrows.

"Tired." Replied Merlin honestly as he walked past to him.

"Ok enough." Ghist growled taking the bow from Merlin and calling something in Black Speech, "We will finish here for today I wish for him to learn our language." He growled to the orcs. "That would make him slightly less of a tree rat, you may." The orc snarled in man speech so Merlin could here. With a tightened angry jaw Merlin trudged wearily back to the hut.

Ghist shut the door, "Sleep for a while, then I'll teach you black speech, you hungry?"

"A little." Merlin said sitting on his small bed, which was no more than a bench covered with furs.

"I will make something for when you wake," Ghist said, "You did very well today, we'll have to strengthen your arm muscles but… well done."

Merlin smiled slightly before curling up and letting the inviting prospect of sleep wash over him.

_**End of Chapter**_

Hope you like it, a bit light hearted!

See you soon my loyal readers!


	9. Chapter 9

**History****'****s Ashes and Future****'****s Flame**

Woo another chapter!

Back at school now, but I'm back in my group of Cumberbatch, Hobbit loving friends.

And my Physics teacher has finally seen the Hobbit, and that led to a conversation about Smaug, then Benedict Cumberbatch, then Robin Hood… We didn't get much work done.

WARNING :THIS CHAPTER IS SINFULLY SHORT

This was written : 9th Jan 2014

**Chapter 9**

**How we Cope**

_Some forget to cope ,_

_Other cope to deny._

_Some cope to hope,_

_And others, well others don't…_

Arthur was unnaturally exhausted after a busy day training with his knights. He returned to his large room and sat blankly on his bead, muscles screaming from the pressure of a slight movement. He felt strangely lost, as if the place wasn't as he remembered. But somehow it's familiarity seemed to soothed the gaping hole in his heart.

Restlessly Arthur stood up and paced the room. He felt stifled; he need some fresh air even though he'd spent the whole day in the chilly autumn air. He opened the shuttered, thinking of leaning out to get a pleasant breeze in the early evening. There were two sets of shutters think and bolted fast. When he opened the outer shutters they were tore violently out of his hands and slapped the wall with a noisy clatter - The wind had picked up. Looking out over the valley Arthur noted the looming storm clouds and that explained the wind, they seemed to swirl from over the hills - Isenguard, Arthur hissed and slammed the shutters closed again with a fight and slipping down underneath the shutters to a weary heap on the floor.

That single thought rattled him slightly and he clambered quickly back towards his bed and took out a package from underneath. He laid it out and stared blankly at the objects. He wasn't sure what his mind wanted his body to do, was he to cry, shout, scream… forget? No he couldn't forget, Arthur quickly folded the objects back in to the cloth taking one last look at the object he would forever know to be his best friend. Even, maybe a brother.

With scary determination Uthur stormed down the corridor to Arthur's chamber, he rapped on the door and no reply. "Arthur? You missed dinner." He growled.

Still no reply.

He burst in to the room to see it uninhabited and unchanged. He made to leave, until his eyes fell on a small wooden dragon laid on Arthur's bed. Uthur stared coldly at the dragon, _It means nothing to me. _He told himself, but a nagging set of memories flourished inside his head. _NO! _Uthur told himself. _Arthur is my heir, my only son, the only boy left to stay in the castles of Camelot. He is the only and always was…_

Legolas walked silently through the halls of Mirkwood, he came to a dead end. He was not intending to walk there, he was just wandering, letting his mind travel further through the forest then his body. He turned to the nearest door, The Armoury. Shunting open the heavy door Legolas walked in and breathed in the warm air. It smelt of leather and polish. Looking around Legolas smiled at the small leather breastplates he used to wear as an elfling, there was his and the slightly smaller, but more decorated leather of Tauriel. Then his eyes moved further along the wall and settled on a tiny bow , caked in dust and dulled in the evening light. He picked it up carefully, it was exceptionally small, no bigger than his arm and was covered in scratched and notches. His hand ran unconsciously down the tinted wood until it came to a stop of a small, but well executed engraving. Who knew such a few letters could tighten his throat, in a dulled gold it read,

'_Amerlas'_

_He can't be gone, _Legolas' mind reeled with grief. _He was such a good shot, never missed, even as a young babe he had an eye reaching out with precision to clasp things or throw others_. Legolas smiled at the memories, _Merlin wasn't gone, he was fine, back in Camelot where he knew best. He was happy. Safe._

_**End of Chapter**_

Sorry it was only a small chapter, but I thought it was sweet and didn't need much more.

I'll try and update as soon as possible, maybe tomorrow or Saturday. I make a Scout's Honour to you that I will upload at least one maybe two chapters on Sunday, so look out!


	10. Chapter 10

**History****'****s Ashes and Future****'****s Flame**

Chapter Time!

Sorry I didn't update a long chapter last time, I would have updated sooner but I found a REALLY good Avengers fanfic, full of Clint WHUMP! Woo!

This was written : 11th Jan 2014

**Chapter 10**

**Assessed **

_Nobody likes to be judged,_

_On what you can and cannot do._

_However if you are judged,_

_You may find things deep inside of you._

"One!"

Shout. _CLASH._

"Two"

Shout. _CLASH._

"One!"

Shout. _CLASH._

Merlin's forehead was slick and warm with sweat, his arms were moaning with strain, but yet he forced them in with swift precise strikes. Ghist brought up his own sword as he continued to block Merlin's swiped. He smirked with each one, each one got harder to block. Stronger. Faster. Harsher.

"Good. Now," Merlin lowered his blades with a resounding sigh, "Now, boy you fight to win."

The bolt fell across the door and Ghist turned to Merlin a grin spreading across his face, Merlin couldn't help, but grin back. Today he killed his first.

"As I see it that's one less orc in these lands." Ghist laughed slapping Merlin on the back, "Your faster, stronger. A few weeks you'll be impossible to beat. Invincible…"

Ghist silence holding up his hand unconsciously. Merlin listened as he heard the familiar heavy footfalls of a large orc and soon the dark hissing of Black Speech. Merlin rushed to be seated at the back of the room and Ghist made himself busy sharpening the first weapon he came across. As if on cue the door was ripped open and an eerie silence settled over the room. There in the undersized doorway stood the orc leader, large and dark with a gruesome scar clawing his cheek.

"Assassin. The boy is ready." It turned to Ghist growling in Black Speech, not so much as glancing in Merlin direction, "It can complete its task."

Ghist lowered his head in respect, "No your might. Not the task meant for him… Maybe another." Ghist visibly winced as the orc approached him. Merlin's mind whirled as he struggled to keep up with the Speech, translating it as it was fired between them.

"He fights well. No?" The orc snarled.

"Yes…" Ghist's voice was soft, almost a betrayal to the harsh speech, "Yet he would not compete with his target as of yet."

"The tree rat had a week. Tomorrow he is to be assessed. If passed he will complete the task after seven days. If not you know what will happen."

Ghist didn't reply, he was relieved to hear of the orcs plans, _seven days was long enough_, he told himself and the orc crashed him was out of the door, slamming it with a physical shudder.

Merlin looked up at the musing Ghist, "What am I to do tomorrow?" He asked voice cold.

Ghist bit his lip and handed Merlin his weapons, "We have training to do."

"What for…"

"We train inside now knives." Merlin was stubborn and put his knives on the tables ignoring Ghist's words. Ghist sighed knowing Merlin's stubbornness, "Tomorrow you are to be assessed, you must kill twenty orc single handily."

"What?" Merlin gasped, "I-I can't…"

"You can. And you will or it's not only your life taken." Ghist picked up the knives and pushed the in to Merlin's hands.

Sleep didn't come easy that night for Merlin and when it did it was littered with strange dreams.

_He ran through tree tops, emotions forced his legs on, Anger, Horror, Grief._

"_Amerlas." Familiar shout arose in to the tree tops around him, threatening to shoot him down._

Then the dream skipped, as if shifted by time itself.

_He was sat, curled in to a crumpled heap on the ground. His whole body felt alive. Alive with a power he had yet to discover a tingling warms erupting from his heart. Looking up he could see many figure, outlines blurred by tears. Two stood out, closer than the other, one blond, he seemed to be talking, but Merlin could only hear the heavy thud of his heart in his ears. The other a red head hands clenched tightly around a bow._

And time played it's tricks again.

_Merlin's mind focused to see what he needed. He felt the rush of his blood and the realise of a power within him and he clamped his eyes shut as the wind picked up around him. Taking deep circles pulling his mind and feelings with it, muddling them, confusing them._

_When Merlin's eyes opened he saw the figures, not upright anymore, scattered across the forest carpet, apparently sleeping… The feeling of guilt washed over him then the horror what him. I am a monster._

When Merlin woke he was sweating and was enclosed in a tight coil of sheets, panting as if he'd been running. He abruptly sat up and with confusion looked down at his hands. Normal, pale, long fingered hands. Then a wave of horror hit him as he felt the same feeling deep with in his body,. The warm tingling, he thought of other things, other people. He got up moved drank cool water. Nothing, the feeling remained and it scared him beyond imagine. His dreamed has shown him what that could do and he was terrified of it. Merlin took a deep breath and his gaze fell on to his bow and knives resting by his bed side, he clasped them hopefully as the dawn of the day arose over the croppy mountains.

Ghist's cloak streamed out like water, coiling and wrapping in the wind. Merlin kept his eyes firmly fixed on the back of his mentor as they passed under the great black gates of Isenguard, with an involuntary shudder Merlin felt his dreaded power rise up again, _what's happening to me?_

"Okay. Now you need to take out the cocky one's first. There is always cocky ones. Shoot as many as you can. Only resort to knives when necessary. You are a stronger shot. Remember you are string enough to pull back fully; so do so. It will help. Yes? Are you listening?" Ghist stopped pacing eyes resting on a trembling Merlin.

"Ghist. I'm a monster." Merlin shuddered.

"No Merlin you're an elf." Ghist lowered to where Merlin was sat, "And a talented one. So do me proud."

Those few words meant more than Merlin truly understood. This feeling, this magical power within him, wasn't because he was a monster, _I'm an elf. _Merlin told himself as he made towards the door. _No poxy human, I have power, I have strength and I can fight._

The 'cocky' orcs came, and Merlin shot them down with few arrows, he was aiming true, he tightened his grip on his boy and with speed and accuracy another four fell. Merlin didn't keep count as he shot, he used his natural instinct and found a tree clambering in to the branches, as he shot a few more down. And there with in the trees Merlin knew he was an elf the shot with pride and scary power as the thrill of battle surged with vigour through his veins. Few were left now and they had used their thick skulls to realise they must fell the tree, with a few shuddering swipes from all sides the tree began to tip and Merlin steadied himself ready to jump.

Landing on his left foot and knee Merlin slung his bow over his back and resorted to his knives. Slicing and cutting with the thin blades. None even came near, before they were a dead or mortally wounded body on the ground.

Then Merlin stopped and turned around him were corpses dead or dying and none stood to fight. Then he realised he'd won. Staring down he caught his appearance in a nearby fallen blade, his hair was untameable and matted and his two lone plats were entwined and knotted in his loose hair. His eyes seemed dark, wild and piercing pupils wide and dark. His face was stern, and splattered with dark orcs blood. It had been many months since Merlin had seen his reflection and somehow he seemed to have aged in to that of a battle hardened warrior. But what confused Merlin most was his skin, although dark with blood and clothing it seemed to glow and look the peak of health.

He was an elf again. Isenguard had made him an elf again. Isenguard had poisoned him. Isenguard had ensnared him in its menacing trap…

_**End of Chapter**_

Oh yes! Merlin just got badass! This chapter was so fun to right!

So is Merlin truly poisoned by Isenguard darkness? Or is there still goodness in him? What do you think?

See you tomorrow for Another chapter!


	11. Chapter 11

**History****'****s Ashes and Future****'****s Flame**

I AM SOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING ON SUNDAY! YOU WILL GET A LONG ONE TODAY! ON LOKI'S LIFE!

Thank You so much to 'fairedragon'! Your review are great and as a thank you your character will be making her entrance in the next few chapters! Yay!

This chapter is gonna be an exciting one!

Poem is The Poison Tree by William Blake

This was written : 13th Jan 2014

**Chapter 11**

**Poisoned**

_I was angry with my friend; _

_I told my wrath, my wrath did end. _

_I was angry with my foe: _

_I told it not, my wrath did grow. _

The sun dawned on the seventh day. The sun decided to keep its face hidden behind the comfort of clouds and darkness. It seemed all in Isenguard feared to stand up, the darkness was their only protection. And Merlin fell in to that category. He slowly took to the shadows tentative in the shadows at first, but then it seemed to wallow him up, his skin adjusting to the gloom.

Today it was bright, as he was marched down the isle of orcs, he face fixed to a determined stare, cold, lifeless, but defiantly determined. Ghist had explained all and he could resist the rush again, the feel of that inner warmth once more. Even if it meant this…

Strand by strand it fell and as it spread it seemed to lighten Merlin's burden. Each silky black strand that fell seemed to help him forget his old life and with a scruff or raven hair, a cloak, his bow and knives. The game was on.

HAaFF

Arthur rode quickly in to the forest, he shuddered under its shadows, cowered in its memories, but still at least it was in the right direction. Like crippled hags the trees bent double covering the ground in shadows and a damp murkiness. He had travelled further in than he could have remembered before. The trees thickened, unbelievably, until it was almost blocking all traces of light. Arthur thought of Mirkwood, how had it been such a thick forest, yet have so much light? His thoughts were interrupted by the familiar thud of orcs passing, but luckily plenty far away.

HAaFF

Merlin had sworn he'd heard the light footfalls of a single horse. His time with Ghist had taught him much, tracking, fighting, Speech and each had helped or hindered him. Tracking was defiantly a help, he halted the twenty odd orcs following his lead and turned to Ghist.

"I hear a traveller, not far North, travelling South, do we intervene?" Merlin looked with keen eyes in to the forest and Ghist gave him a sharp nod muttering, "I'll just check, keep the orcs on their feet instruct them we will be moving again shortly." He gave a sharp nod and drawing his eyes from the forest watched Ghist trample his way in, broad sword handy and dagger strapped to his belt.

HAaFF

"Who is there? I am armed and skilled in arms." Arthur voice was surprisingly strong.

"As am I. In the arms of Isenguard." The voice didn't seen to come from anywhere.

"Reveal yourself and fight scum of Isenguard."

"As you wish." Ghist dropped down from a nearby tree. It had seemed his time with Merlin had taught him something, his balance had improved and in doing so had helped his in hand skills also.

"You're a man.." Arthur stuttered.

"As are you." Ghist said shortly drawing his sword.

"If you were an orc you'd be dead by now…" His voice wavered, Ghist saw his chance.

"Yes, I would be, thick skulls those beasts. Now please take me captive." Ghist commented plainly.

"What?"

"You heard me, I am bound to Isenguard, the only way I am to be freed is if I am killed or held from that place." Ghist gave a dramatic shiver and lowered his sword.

"Are there other prisoners?" Arthur approached the man re-sheathing his sword.

"No, I don't think so." Ghist fell to his knees in fake relief.

"Ok, I may not return with you for I plan to enter Isenguard myself… Wait where did you come from?" Arthur asked defensively.

"I was taken out by the orc, made to patrol. They would have killed my sir, you must understand."

"I do, I understand those creatures harsh ways, an I still wish to enter Isenguard, for a business of my own, but I may follow these orcs out of this forest it is still in Camelot's lands." Arthur silently turned to Ghist offering him a hand up, "I see you a good man, take my horse and ride for Camelot, say you've been rescued by the Prince Arthur."

Ghist's eyes grew wide, "Yes your majesty and thank you." Ghist vaulted on to the horse and a wave of guilt flooded over him. _Merlin was part of Isenguard now, he was made to be an assassin and I will leave him to that fate, maybe it is my fate to leave here, start a life of my own. _He ensured himself thanking Arthur once more and riding away, not even with a second thought of Merlin.

Arthur watched him go then quickly made his way South to find the orc pack the man had told him of. It wasn't long before he heard the inaudible grunting and snarling of the orcs. A plan blossomed in his mind, he quickly received his rope and tied it to many branches around the clearing the orcs had settled, a man growled at them in Black Speech demanding they stood and many did.

When the ropes were set Arthur began to tug gently at first until he heard the warnings from the man in charge, "We are surrounded, take arms, if they want to fight, we will, if not then we move on we need full force for our true mission." His voice was rough and harsh like he'd been starved of oxygen or water.

Arthur put on his 'king' voice, deeper than normal, a voice only his reflection had heard, "We have you surrounded, you may move on, but we have the man who was with you."

Merlin looked all around, but cursed himself when he couldn't locate the voice, the steep edges of the clearing made it near impossible, then it hit him 'man', he meant Ghist, he spoke up, "Where is he, the man." He demanded.

"He is dead!" The voice called and Merlin heart sank, he stood gape mouthed for a few seconds, he wanted to grieve, but somehow couldn't, _I have no weakness' I am a warrior. _

"We will move on, but know this, the threat of Isenguard does not retreat, he march on and you will be sorry for letting us go." Merlin then turned to the orcs addressing them in Black Speech, "Up. We can make Mirkwood in hours and will attack by night, up and move!"

Merlin cursed his cowardice and led the orcs out over the dispersing woodland and then as they topped a hill a new woodland came in to view and as the sun began to set Merlin smiled to himself,

_Mirkwood. I do this for you Arthur, I betray my kind. I will kill the Prince of this realm, the elves here are mere fighters, in the hands of Isenguard we become warriors. He will be dead before sunrise…_

_**End of Chapter**_

DUM DUM DUUUUUH!

Im hoping you understand okay, you see what's gonna happen well I love a bit of unpredictability so don't be too sure!

Till then!


	12. Chapter 12

**History****'****s Ashes and Future****'****s Flame**

I'm back! I just couldn't stay way! It turns out I'm really enjoying writing this story!

Any instrument playing Sherlock fans out there? Well I have transcribed Welcome to London/Sherlock's theme, so if you want the notes just pm me and I'll happily send them to you!

A big hello to fariedragon, who is basically our new character!

Poem is Will of a Woman by Kyle Benor

The title is the song, yes! J

This was written : 14th Jan 2014

**Chapter 12**

**Bonfire Heart**

_They say destiny's written in stone  
And you can't change it with time  
But if you tempt fate enough  
You have it in you to die_

The last rows of platters didn't displease, but didn't appease Legolas; he picked reluctantly at dainty pastries and nibbled at fine cheeses and berries, taking sips of sweet red wine from his goblet. Something was amiss and he could feel it in his bones and deep within his gut.

"Legolas… Are you okay? you are hardly eating." Tauriel's worried face appeared in his sight. He sighed putting down his goblet, "Can't you feel it Tauriel?"  
She winced slightly, "Of course, but I've got something to tell you." He smiled

Legolas looked up returning a smile, "My younger sister is to visit!"

"Are you sure it's wise for her here at this moment of time." Legolas' voice ended in a whisper.

"Yes, of course she is a wonderful archer, very talented." Tauriel assured him quietly.

"Really, I'll have to believe you then. What's she like then, your sister?" Asked Legolas taking his mind off the terrible feeling clawing at his brain, "Pretty?"

Tauriel laughed, "You wish, but yes she is pretty I guess, she completely and utterly crazy, but I guess that's her and she'll fit right in!"

Legolas laughed softly elbowing her gently, "Yes I can tell she's your sister, what's her name?"

Tauriel and Legolas looked up as Thranduil moved from his chair and made for the door, they realised someone had knocked and as he drew open the door, a smile broke out on Tauriel's face. "Minuialwen, I'm Tauriel's younger sister, you were expecting me?"

Tauriel leapt out of her chair, hugging the brownish-copper haired elf a tight hug. Legolas saw the relations between them, both had beautiful deep brown eyes, slightly green towards the centre and both had slim, sharp cheek bones. He stared with wonder as they pulled apart Minuialwen could have been Tauriel's twin if not for the fact she was slightly shorter and younger. Legolas approached and introduced himself with a bow.

"I'm afraid you've come at a rather, awkward time sister." Tauriel smiled, "but it is wonderful to see you."

"Yes, I agree, I felt that as soon as I entered Mirkwood, it seems dark draws ever near." Minuialwen's brow creased slightly.

"But you should not worry, we have a wonderful guard to protect us," Legolas smiled at Tauriel and carried on, "Plus I hear you're not to shabby with a bow yourself, care to show us?"

Minuialwen's frown, brightened instantly, "Defiantly." She laughed, "I'll get my bow!" The ran ahead and turned the corner.

"Like a lady!" Tauriel shouted after her, to see her sister peer back round the corner with a laughing grin before disappearing again.

"Yes, defiantly your sister." Mocked Legolas turned towards the armoury and shunting open the door.

For a second his eyes swept over Amerlas' old bow, before he quickly grabbed his and his daggers. Tauriel collected her weapons and an extra little dagger, "For Min, just in case."

Legolas smiled and they left to find the young elf. She was soon found in a corridor, Tauriel rushed forward when she saw a she-elf and a spilled platter on the floor and wine spread over the wood, "Min, what did you do?"

"Sorry, I just…" Min began, the she-elf stood placing her hand on the elf's shoulder,

"It is okay, mellon-nin. An accident, you are not unlike Tauriel here."

"Sorry for that Idril. Are you sure you're ok?" Tauriel smiled at the plum-haired she-elf.

"Oh, Tauriel you haven't seen Ireth have you, goodness if mother knew what a pain she was nowadays." Idril asked after her younger sister.

"I'm quite sure she's out in training, probably training Alatriel." Smirked Tauriel, "If I see her I'll send them both after you."

"Thank you my lady." Idril gave a small bob.

"No need Idril, mellon-nin. I understand the joy of younger sisters." Tauriel smiled and Idril laughed, "Try having two, anyways thank you again!" Idril smiled and made her way back down the corridor.

"See I am a better shot than you!" Laughed Alatriel teasing her sister.

"Well, beginners luck and your not holding it right…" Ireth muttered lightly.

"Ha, you can't admit I'm better!" Laughed Alatriel drawing for another shot.

"Well I don't know, Alatriel!" Another voice added and Alatriel spun around bow still drawn, Ireth quickly pushed her bow to the floor before she shot, "Careful! You nearly shot, the prince, the captain of the guard and…" Ireth drew off.

"Minuialwen, I'm Tauriel's sister." She answered and Ireth smiled at the girl of similar age.

"Your sister's looking for you two." Tauriel added approaching Ireth.

"Maybe you should concentrate on your own shot for a bit, let your sister wait, I mean it's only a week until your guard trial!" Tauriel slipped in turning her back to Ireth a smile on her face. An enigmatic grin spread across Ireth's face, "Really Tauriel, I can trial!"

"Yes, I've seen you shoot and fight, you'd be and asset to the guard." Tauriel laughed, "Now go quickly your sisters panicking about you two. And Alatriel," The younger sister turned around, "Give it ten years and maybe you'll be having a trial."

The two sisters smiled and left quickly, Ireth sprinted and collected the arrows before racing off inside, "She's quick too." Added Tauriel smiling at Legolas as they watched the girl vanish.

Shot after shot was fired, "Yes, she's good Tauriel." Legolas smirked within earshot of Min.

He picked his way through the maze of trees, alert, ears strained, _That was the Prince, how easy this would be._ He finally came to the close enough to the clearing and quickly drew his bow, if he could shoot the she-elf's he could have a chance at the Prince.

There was a whirr of an arrow but this time it didn't come from Minuialwen's bow. Instead the thud that followed was also accompanied by a short cry and many shouts, "Min, okay, Legolas get indoors, alert the King, it's an orc arrow. I can deal with this. Ok, Min calm down." Quickly without warning Tauriel was at Minuialwen's side and tore the arrow from her shoulder.

"Tauriel, I can't just…" Legolas began as he spotted several orcs pouring out of the tree line.

"Go!" Tauriel ordered and Legolas finally obeyed grabbing his bow and reluctantly running for the nearest pathway and up in to the tree's.

With a powerful war cry Tauriel was busy shooting down any orc that came close, seething on her knees and binding her wound Minuialwen was the only one to see a taller hooded figure make up the tree Legolas had ascended. He was as nibble as an elf, tall as an elf and drew a few small knives and held a bow and quiver on his back. But the way he ran, the way he draw his knives, strong and stiff, as if he was a man; told her otherwise. That was no elf, that was a monster…

_**End of Chapter**_

Another dum dum duuuh!

So, yes Minuialwen is fariedragon's character that see suggested! I hope you don't mind that your Tauriel's sister, you will be in it more later and will play a big new character later on.

The character Idril is based on my older sister, Alatriel on my little sister and Ireth is meee! Because I have started archery again and my sister turns out to be a better shot than me!


	13. Chapter 13

**History****'****s Ashes and Future****'****s Flame**

Any instrument playing Sherlock fans out there? Well I have transcribed Welcome to London/Sherlock's theme, so if you want the notes just pm me and I'll happily send them to you!

Here's the next chapter then people!

Nadorhuan - Cowardly Dog

Dina, Urger - Silence, hollow one

Heruamin, mellon-isa heruamin, Amerlas - Lord, my little lord, Amerlas.

Mellor-isa heruamin, Amerlas - Your little Lord, Amerlas.

This was written : 17th Jan 2014

**Chapter 13**

**History's Ashes**

_The past is past,_

_History is done._

_I do not doubt from the first to the last,_

_And so I do regret none._

Merlin walked with haste, he was alert and kept to the shadows where he was not likely to be seen. He followed the Prince through braches and treetop walkway. It was easy to lurk in to gloom of the green shade, where he couldn't be seen.

Legolas shut the door behind him, letting out a heavy sigh and resting his forehead on the door, he breathed deeply cursing his foolishness, _Why am I hiding away? _He mentally slapped himself and grabbed his bow and knives from his bed, slinging them over his back he went towards the door, determination set in to a stern figment on his face. Legolas reeled back slightly as he opened his chamber door. A figure stood before him, hooded and clothed in black, he looked down and Legolas could only see the evil curl of his mouth as his chest rose steadily, he made no movement and Legolas wondered if he was real at all. "What is your business, we are under attack. Fight with or against." Legolas said steadily.

"Yes, you are under attack and me… I suppose I'm against." Before Legolas could register the gruff word the figure had drawn to blades and was pointing on at his neck the other round his lower back.

"You will die tonight." The voice muttered just loud enough for Legolas to hear. He visibly tensed under his restraint, but kept his voice strong and steady, "Nadorhuan."

"Dina, Urger. Take up your sword." He growled spinning Legolas in to the room.

"You speak my language well." Legolas laughed taking up his sword, before he could speak his was forced to parry two heavy but quick strikes from the assassin. Clash after clash rang out in to the halls of Mirkwood. The assassins two blades were met quickly with another two wielded by the Prince, both fought slashing and parrying, none gaining an advantage. The assassin pulled his blade up moving it above his head the strength in his arms preventing Legolas from lowering the blade on ton him. Then with a swift kick and a disarming swipe Legolas crumbled to the floor the assassin above him, wielding his two blades.

"Our language. I think you'll find." As the assassin lowered over Legolas everything seemed to slow.

Everything swarmed and the Earth in all it's might and beauty halted, in the moment Legolas recognised the gleam. The ocean waves, blue as gems smashing in to the greenish light, the eyes. The stern face, cheekbones cutting up in to a royal carve. Yet, it was too late to realise as memories came flooding back.

"_Can we please go to the archery range?" Big, blue eyes stared up at him and gleamed with a greenish glow._

Legolas closed his eyes.

"_Legolas, why do I not learn knives." The young elf tightened his jaw and his cheek bones stood out proudly._

The assassin freezed as the urge to remember forced his eyes to clam shut.

"_Can we please go to the archery range?" The blonde looked down on him, blue eyes apologetic._

Merlin submitted.

"_Legolas why do I not learn knives?" He looked down at the knives in his hands._

All the memories came at once and Merlin looked down to the knives in his hands. "Legolas." He stammered.

A shot was fired and Merlin face contorted in pain, Legolas leapt up and grabbed the assassins shoulders, "Amerlas."

"Amerlas! Legolas what are you talking about…" Another voice echoed around the roof, deep and tired.

"Tauriel, it's Amerlas, you shot him." Legolas froze completely paralyzed with fear? Anger?

No more words were exchanged. Nobody questioned why Tauriel and Legolas carried a wounded assassin of Isenguard to the healers. Nobody asked why they demanded he be healed. And as Merlin let unconsciousness take him in to the beckoning arms of darkness, he knew the questions would come when he awoke.

"Hold still boy, still!" A voice was muffled, but became clearer, pulling Merlin back to reality. His dull, blue eyes flashed open. He tried with vigour and all his effort to sit up and to attack the man holding him down, but with no success.

"Now boy, calm yourself!" Merlin wilfully obeyed; the short burst of panic momentary exhausting him, he slowly ignored his screaming muscles to sit up and his hazed vision focus and lightened to reveal many watching eyes. He could feel his hood slip slightly and he reached up with a wince just quick enough to replace it over his face.

The shouts and accusations came at once. Merlin was dumbstruck and turned his head to the man who's hand was on his shoulder. He was blond, even through his hazed vision he could tell that, and he had a headdress of some sort on and without any expression he asked, "Amerlas?"

The noises stopped and a heavy blanket on silence engulfed them all before and almost angry shout can from the man behind Merlin, "Please, it is you?" he slammed his fist on a nearby wall and said more softly, "You are Amerlas, our little Lord, it was a mistake… We should never have left you" his hand tightened on the grip of Merlin shoulder and he crouched down to Merlin eye level, "Heruamin, mellon-isa heruamin, Amerlas."

Involuntary Merlin croaked back, "Mellor-isa heruamin, Amerlas."

And for the first time ever Merlin felt suddenly himself, as a single tear fell down Thranduil's cheek and he lowered his forehead on to Merlin's.

_**End of Chapter**_

THIS IS NOT THE END!

There will be more hurt/comfort; more Arthur, more Minuialwen, More Ireth/Irain/Alaterial and more struggles!

Stay tuned!


	14. Chapter 14

**History****'****s Ashes and Future****'****s Flame**

I told you it was not the end so here is the next chapter!

There will be a bit of simple Elvish that hopefully you would've picked up by now, or that's quite obvious.

This was written: 20th Jan 2014

**Chapter 14**

**Past Pains**

_It is not knowing the past that hurts,_

_It feeling it,_

_Living it,_

_Doubting it._

The warm morning sun streamed through the windows and Merlin breathed in the crisp summers air, before rising up and with a wince noticed the change of scenery. He wandered over to the window and flung open the wooden shutters, birds composed melodies in the tree tops he took a deep breath of the moist forest air. He realised, to his relief he was still in his black leathers and he cloak was still fastened to his shoulders, but his hood had fallen revealing the cropped hair beneath, he self consciously pulled the hood back over his head. As he turned he surveyed the room, it had a familiar feel but looked unloved and slightly abandoned, he smiled at a familiar wooden chair, but his face soon turned slightly sterner when his eyes settled on his bow and knives, clean and repaired and laid neatly on the table.

Thinking of the surreal events of the last time he'd woken, Merlin looked from the window and down at the floor, his face was grave and solemn. What the King had said felt familiar and his replying words came to tongue as quick as a vixen to her kit, but Merlin just couldn't't register the happenings in his head. He had always been Merlin… but then Amerlas was Elven.

"My Lord!" A voice echoed around the room and Merlin turned to see a she-elf just older than himself, her face was set in a bright smile and she set a goblet of wine on the table, "We were beginning to worry, you have slept for two days, I grant you your ordeal must have been tiring, but… Anyway it is wonderful to see you up."

"Two days!" Merlin cursed quietly in Black Speech which was responded by an involuntary gasp by the she-elf. "Is it true what you say?"

The she-elf looked confused, "My Lord, whatever do you mean?"

"My name is Amerlas…" The words felt foreign yet familiar to his tongue.

"Of course Lord Amerlas, I served you when you were but and elfling and as we all say those eyes, we could never forget." Merlin took in a sharp breath, "If you feel ready, King Thranduil, Prince Legolas and Lady Tauriel have long awaited to speak with you, there are a few tunics and clothing in the closet."

"Ok." Merlin muttered still deep in thought,

"Are you sure you're okay, my lord. You are awfully pale and your are extremely dull."

"I am fine." Merlin muttered a little too harshly, "I am not _dull _as you so colourfully put it."

"I-I am s-sorry my Lord." The she-elf bobbed a quick bow before making a hasty retreat, tears brimming in her eyes.

Merlin cursed himself for scaring the elf, he kicked the table and let his fists fall on to the wood. His shoulder tugged painfully and he groaned slightly as he stood up fully. He ambled over to the closet, Merlin's eyes darted from the warm greens and burgundys to the incandescent , icy blues and silvers. A final choice seemed impossible. "Black!" Merlin muttered to himself slamming the closet door shut. He turned a spied a small chest and thankfully inside were simple shirts, he slipped on a dark green cotton garment and pulled his black leather waistcoat on over the top. Thankfully his wrist guards were laid next to his bow and he pulled them on wincing slightly as he strained his shoulder. He found his boots at the foot of his bed pulled them on taking more care to use his better arm, he wondered whether to carry his weapons. He decided against arriving with his bow, but it felt totally wrong to leave being completely unarmed, so he slid his knives in to their sheaths on his thick belts.

Turning to the only mirror in the room Merlin looked at himself, he had not changed since he'd last been in Isenguard and he did not wish to. He felt strong, a warrior and he felt like an elf, even if he didn't look like a conventional one. He tugged pettily at his hood and made sure it covered all of his wild, raven strands, he regretted having his hair cut, but then he'd learnt to live with it. But being around elves made him feel as if he were intruding, as if he was an outsider.

Wandering around the halls of Mirkwood Merlin got many glances, luckily few people recognised him. He noticed how many she-elf maids seemed to avert their sight of even swap paths to avoid the sinister looking figure strolling thought Mirkwood, thankfully he soon found the main hall. He was suddenly hot and his head buzzed with the abrupt silence, his mind told him to run, but he stood his ground a surveyed the room quickly. Thranduil sat at the head of the table and his face was set with an uncharacteristic, but reassuring smile; next the him sat Legolas an expression of slight worry across his face and next to him Tauriel, the red head shared the same expression as the Prince, but the young brown haired elf next to her had an expression of fear. Merlin feared to move.

"Amerlas… Take a seat we have much to talk about." Thranduil gestured to a chair opposite Legolas and Merlin lowered awkwardly in to it, keeping his head down, hair covered.

Merlin felt all the eyes of the room fall upon him, judging him, "Amerlas, we know little of what happened and we understand you are confused."

"Do you understand?" The anxiety made Merlin snappy.

"We try but…" Tauriel began quieting quickly.

"What we are trying to say is we are glad your back. Now tell us what happened." Thranduil smiled again.

"If you want a story is heroics and bravery go ask the men of Rohan or Camelot." Merlin said shortly.

"We know you were treated badly, Amerlas and we really want to understand, we saw you…" Legolas suddenly silenced.

"…Back," Merlin finished, "Well welcome to the real world…"

"There is no need to be sharp, Amerlas, you are still a royal elf among us, we respect and understand you." Thranduil placed his hand on Merlin's shoulder and he stood up quickly.

"Respect… you don't respect me, don't you understand, I don't want your pity I just want to be normal!" Cried Merlin.

"Please Amerlas keep your voice down." Hissed Thranduil begging him sit, as eyes started staring.

"No!" Cried Merlin wildly, "I won't change for you, you can have me as I am or not have me at all." At this all Merlin' shame left him and he swept off his hood to a few gasps as his hair fell wildly out, little below his ears. He smirked at the horrific reactions and left quickly with long heavy steps.

_**End of Chapter**_

OHH BADASS!


	15. Chapter 15

**History****'****s Ashes and Future****'****s Flame**

Hello, I'm back!

And guess what! I'm allowed to go on a Music Dep. Tour in Paris in July. We are going for a week and singing/playing in four different locations! It's gonna be great!

This was written: 22nd January 2014

**Chapter 15**

**Trust in Untrusting**

_Though you may not trust in me,_

_I have always had trust in you._

_Even though the pains you are still he,_

_But now you are new._

"Tauriel didn't say much after that but… I can tell, he isn't the same as he was. He well…"

"Scary, violent…" Ireth added as Min checked they were alone once more.

"He's not much of an elf really." She said quietly.

"Yes, but he is a wonderful fighter I hear." Laughed Ireth.

"Well if you spent half your life as an assassin I guess you would be too!"

"But, what is it with his hood…" Added Ireth suddenly quiet, she nodded discretely to a hooded figure making its way across the far end of the training fields. Min looked for a long while before giving a half-hearted nod, "That's him." She almost whispered.

Without another word the two young she-elves gathered their bows and Ireth buckled a tin sword to her belt. They made their way up the nearby trees and quickly located Amerlas using whistles and bird calls to talk through the tree-tops.

They danced among the leaves as silent as the wind, watching not to rustle branches or step on weak branches. Amerlas had no clue.

"Where is he going?" Hissed Min in an almost silent whisper.

"I don't know, go get your sister and explain, these woods aren't safe anymore, can't you feel it." Ireth replied seriously.

"Oh, I can feel it alright, right be careful Ireth don't do anything silly, mellon-nin." Min smiled disappearing silently in to the dark mist settling over the branches. This part of the forest was full of diseased rowan trees, each one was bend double like an afflicted hag, it's dark claws entwining in a meeting above the clearing below, that was when Amerlas stopped and with sharp eyes scanned the trees above.

Silent as a mouse Ireth slid down from the trees and stood proudly beside Amerlas, so when he turned she would be there. He didn't turn, "Does it please you, following me." He growled.

"N-n-oo." Ireth stuttered "It's not safe to journey out here on you own, these woods and dangerous." He puffed out he chest taking a step foreword.

"Your out here by yourself." Muttered Amerlas turning to face her.

"No. I'm with you and…" Ireth jittered to a halt as Amerlas raised his hand inflicting silence. She tried to speak, but found she could not, he mouth was tight clamped and he tongue writhed within her mouth longing to be free.

"Spiders, noro." Muttered Amerlas lowing his hand and drawing his bow from his back.

"What was that!" Yelled Ireth wildly, unconsciously reaching up to inspect her mouth.

"Noro means go." Said Amerlas bluntly.

"I can speak Elvish, it may have escaped your notice but I am also and elf." Growled Ireth taking out her bow also.

"Yes well…" Amerlas juddered to a halt as five large sets of discs like eyes appeared in the darkness, all life seemed to cower, but he held his ground. As soon as the first emerged from the foliage Amerlas was upon it slicing and stabbing at his head, Ireth tried to shoot but feared for hitting Amerlas, instead she shot randomly in to the forest hoping to hit one still hidden. When an ear piercing screech ran out Ireth rushed to the source of the noise drawing he blade and leaving the open of the clearing and leaving a lone Amerlas.

HAaFF

Minuialwen ran, she was lucky for he stamina allowed her to run many leagues without tiring, she finally caught he sight of her sisters red hair disappearing around a branched walkway, "Tauriel!" She called hopefully.

"Min, where have you been?" Tauriel shouted descending quickly from the branch, a dark-haired she-elf followed her with a younger behind her, "Where is Ireth?" She cried!

"She's in the forest…" Min started.

"By herself! Dear Vahal that girl, Alatriel stay here, I'm going to get her." Idril ordered.

"No, we were following Amerlas, he was running away." Min finished.

"Okay," Tauriel muttered ordering her priorities in her head, "Okay, right Idril please stay here and look after Alatriel, Min, grab my bow for me and meet me on the forest edge, but DO NOT go in! I will inform Legolas and meet you there!"

Idril and Min gave a nod before disappearing in to their own directions.

Minuialwen, itched to get moving as she saw Tauriel and Legolas running towards her, she outstretched Tauriel's bow and it was taken silently with a stern face. Together the tree were engulfed in to the darkest part of the poisoned wood. It wasn't long before they heard a fight, there pace immediately quickened and Tauriel made he way in to the branches notching up an arrow.

Amerlas was wearily and his muscles ached as he fought one, three spiders surrounded him and yet he still fought with vigour and the wild way he knew. He knew his hope was slim, then something happened. He felt it again. That power, the tingling warmth rise to the surface and threatened to break, knowing little Amerlas let it free. All around him the spider crumbled to the grown in burning flames, hissing and screeching to piles of ash. Amerlas stood and wavered.

Legolas and Min say Amerlas stood unsteadily in the clearing, smouldering piles of ash surrounding him, all was silent. "Amerlas, mellon-nin, is all well?" Legolas called sprinting closer.

"…las, me..nin… all ..ell" Amerlas winced and tried to decipher the swirling letters in his head and a dark wave seemed to sweep over him, dragging back the debris of his mind. All he could hear was the dull thud of his heart. He stood and listened, his heart, the muffled voices, but felt only exhaustion. Then he felt nothing more.

"Amerlas!" Legolas screamed as they came within feet of the hooded figure, it weakened and drooped before lifelessly stilling on the burnt carpet. Lifeless. "Tauriel!" Legolas called dropping beside his friend. Tauriel quickly landed feet away and running towards the figure yelled, "What is the matter with him?"

"He has no injuries…" Min muttered looking worriedly at the older elves.

"We need to get him back to my father." Legolas announced, he bent down expecting to need Tauriel to help him lift Amerlas. But to his surprise, Amerlas was light, spindly. Too light, too spindly. "He is so light." Whispered Legolas anxiously, "Tauriel, Min look for Ireth. Something is seriously wrong here, he is hardly breathing, I must get him back now!"

Another voice erupted in to the clearing, "Legolas, Tauriel, Min!" Ireth appeared one hand clutching her bow, the other her side. She had a tin gash on her forehead and hobbled slightly wincing as she approached, "Ireth are you ok?" Min cried running to her friends side, "Just a cut." Ireth smiled. Min slowly removed her hand from her side and it came away crimson with blood, he whole left side was a dark shadow of seeping ruby, "Its not!"

"I'm okay, I can walk."

Ireth could walk, but it hurt. She made it to the forest edge before succumbing to the urge to fall. She smashed on to her knees with an undignified groan and Tauriel quickly had picked up the young warrior in her arms, walking with haste beside Legolas.

Thranduil, Idril and Alatriel saw the bodies and Idril let out a cry running towards her sister Alatriel not far behind, "I'm okay!" Ireth croaked, "Just a cut." Tauriel nodded reassuringly and the four quickly made for Mirkwood's own healing rooms. Thranduil acknowledged the young girl and sigh with anguish as he recognised the hopeful young warrior. Then he reached Amerlas and Legolas, "There is no blood." Thranduil stated.

"No, something is seriously wrong, he just collapsed, he's hardly…" Legolas stopped and quickly lowered the body to the ground where it lay lifeless.

"He's stopped breathing…" Thranduil gasped, taking the boy up in his own arms, giving a belated sigh at him miniscule weight before running after the first group.

_**End of Chapter**_

So Amerlas/Merlin, defiantly has magic, YAY! But, what is wrong with him?

You'll have to wait.

I hope you like having more Min and Ireth, these two will feature more, maybe a little bit of Alatriel too.

See you soon peeps!


	16. Chapter 16

**History****'****s Ashes and Future****'****s Flame**

Yo! God I'm not saying that again!

So today some idiot told me they had bought there end of school prom dress and I was like "We aren't leaving for another year…" CRAZY PERSON!

Anyways, rant over here's your next chapter. I'm not demanding but please do review with your thoughts, tips and criticisms! J

Tampa! Dina! Uuma dela, Lleanta est, - Stop! Silence! Don't worry, you need to rest

This was written: 25th January 2014

**Chapter 16**

**From The Inside **

_It belongs,_

_Yet it is foreign._

_It is needed,_

_Yet it hurts._

_And it pains,_

_From the inside._

"He does not breath." Cried Thranduil laying the boy as hasty as safe on to the bed.

"There are no injuries, we thought he was exhausted, but, no. He collapsed and stopped breathing. Do you know what is wrong?" Legolas began to pace, reluctantly letting the healers through. Then came the red head, "Legolas what happened?"

"He stopped breathing, we do not know why." Thranduil said calmly, placing the words in to his anxious sons mouth.

Tauriel said no more and looked down at the seeming asleep Amerlas. His skin was ghostly pale, even for an elf and somehow seemed transparent, it was as though he had already passed in to the spirit world. His forehead was hot and clammy and the shadow of his hood on darkened his forehead, making it glisten in the light. His check bones protruded violently and his eyelids twitched as though he was dreaming. A healers voice interrupted her train of thoughts, " We must remove his cloak and jacket, we must cool him down, he has a high fever."

Thranduil appointed himself the task, he clearly retorted as if he'd been hurt when he removed Amerlas' hood. The was visibly horrified, "What did they do to you, mellon-nin." Tauriel cried quietly running her hand through her own rarely loose hair. Legolas approached and ran his fingers through the short scrappy strands, hissing with anger. "They do this to break him, to dishonour him. Mellon-nin." He smiled despairingly at Tauriel. She couldn't say anymore as a lump formed in her throat she let out a secret, silent sob and turned away.

Legolas looked solemnly upon the dead still form of Amerlas, he was now stripped down to his breeched and loose shirt and it pained him to see how visibly thin he was. _No wonder he was so light, _Legolas sighed and watched as healers swarmed around him like bees in a hive. Then it happened, Amerlas gave a jolt, small at first, then he began to thrash, but in the midst of this he took a large, greedy gasp of oxygen. Tauriel was on the verge of tears at her beloved 'brother' convulsing uncontrollably. With in minutes Amerlas was controlled, he obviously didn't have the energy to take on the four elves holding him down. Then as if nothing had ever happened Amerlas' head drooped and he took a deep sigh before dropping in to the obis of slumber.

"He is resting, but his essentials have stabled, we were worried he would fall from us for a moment, my lord. We need more time or information on what happened, we simply cannot find what could cause this type of sheer exhaustion." A healer said quietly.

"He wasn't exhausted…" Legolas muttered.

"That of his symptoms are of exhaustion." The healer timidly argued.

"He is a trained assassin he doesn't get _tired_." Legolas said hotly.

"Well… we are." The healer was cut short when a cry came from across the room:

"Magic!"

"What, Ireth! Sister calm! Alatriel get help!" Came the replying yelp from Idril as her sister thrashed violently in he bed, tipping off the covers.

"Ireth you are safe!" Shouted Tauriel reaching the girls bedside and she looked calmly in to the mossy, sky eyes and her tremors stopped. Only her deep gasps ran out in the silent room. "Magic," She heaved, "He silenced me… Magic." Ireth's eyes widened with horror and Idril's eyes widened with matching distress as she pulled Alatriel close to her.

"Ireth, calm, breath mellon-nin. It is okay." Tauriel persisted as Ireth's breathing rose again and she began to attack her restrainers, "Tampa! Dina! Uuma dela, Lleanta est, mellon-nin."

Ireth stilled though she was still visibly shaking, "Scared… tired." She added wincing as she tired to rise, Tauriel quickly lowered her back down with a reassuring nod Idril and Alatriel.

"Kwentre lye I'narn, then you can rest, please mellon-nin." Tauriel squeezed the girls hand and she relaxed slightly.

Idril looked at her sister, Ireth had always been the story teller, telling tales to Alatriel of evil dwarves and jolly Halflings, of power greedy men and the many funny trolls and goblins. She had made the bad seem good. The horror of Middle Earth a comedy. Yet she had never had a tale of her own, but now…

The tale of Amerlas' actions was a surprising one, but the healers listened intently, this helped them. A lot. "He is a Sorcerer Elf."

"It seems so." Legolas mumbled looking down at the younger boy, "And a powerful one, how could he do this without spells?"

"Yes, how long has he been away?" An older healer asked to confused faces moving back to Amerlas' bedside,

"Over 35 years. Why?" Thranduil said blankly standing next to Legolas.

"Oh, the poor ion. He has had 35 years worth of magic suppressed within him wanting to get out." The healer explained, "Yet he did not know."

All looked with fond regret over the extremely skinny, sleeping body of Amerlas, "He must have sort of, I don't know, reopened it today." Thranduil muttered.

"Yes, this magic, it has been wanting to get out, fighting him from inside. He must have power a plenty to cause this much damage." Another healer added.

"Then we must be extremely careful when he wakes, who knows what he could do…" The healers looked down at the innocent boy as if he were a bomb, ticking in to life and in to destruction.

_**End of Chapter**_

Sorry it's a short one.

Maybe I'll update another tomorrow. Do you understand? Does it make sense? Please let me know!

See ya!

p.s. and I promise no 'Yo' in the nest chapter ;D


	17. Chapter 17

**History****'****s Ashes and Future****'****s Flame**

Thanks for the honest from the mysterious 'Guest'! I understand it is hard to follow Elvish and it has taken me years to perfect my little knowledge, so I'm gonna try something new. So you don't have to keep referring up in I'll put the Elvish translation in box brackets - [] next to or underneath the phrase.

I'm not demanding but please do review with your thoughts, tips and criticisms! J

This was written: 26th January 14

**Chapter 17**

**Waiting for Want**

_Waiting for want,_

_Waiting for trust._

_Waiting for the want,_

_No know you are home again._

Legolas was never a patient man and Tauriel barely knew the meaning of the word and Ireth wasn't much better. She grumbled and moaned, fought and tutted; but her elder sister was persistent and would not see her leave her bed until she was assured Ireth was fully healed. Young Alatriel spent most of her hours out on the archery range with her sister's old bow, before returning to Ireth's bedside to tell her tales of the day.

Amerlas had been moved from the healers rooms and now laid deathly pale and sickly weak in his room, weapons strewn undignified across the table, cloak and leathers hung over the foot of his mahogany entwining bed and door firmly wedged shut. He had groaned and turned in his sleep, haunted by his unconscious loneliness. Thranduil had forbid either Tauriel or Legolas to enter in case the bomb was triggered.

The golden dust did it's loop around the watery track watching not to fall in to the black hole casing in the waves. With each loop it slowed tiring almost until it settled like dew on to the water. Amerlas' eyes had opened and the magic was free. Rising with confusion Amerlas was horrified to see almost every object in his room levitated as if held by invisible wires. He suddenly felt delicate, like any noise a single breath would knock them all. Then his head began to throb, the concentration on the objects was aching and straining his whole body, but he didn't want to move, he didn't want to let the memories fall.

Goblet and plate fell to the floor as Amerlas' lids tried to droop, he had to give in and with a sickening sob he felt the power within him realise. Giving him life and yet tiring him all the same. The small fire blazed and rose mightily above its holding catching on the emerald drapes and cloth of the room, a pair of vases smashed loudly and reached across the wooden branched floor and the very branches themselves seemed to bow and shake with tremors of fear.

Ashes and Flames.

Amerlas felt the power around the room and it was used like oxygen to greedily create the devastation, but it left none for him and he gasped as though starved of oxygen, he raised his hands to his crop of damp hair and shouted displacing and giving life to the ashes closest to the bed.

Then he stopped, _'I am truly a monster' _

When the frustrated and pained shout came Legolas flipped, "Father please, we need to I can't just sit hear!"

" I know mellon-isa heruamin [My little lord], he is hurting and I cannot help, I feel it too." Thranduil muttered, "We will only worsen it when it dies down then, and only then we may go to him." He order sternly looking and the two younger warriors. Frustration was written in every language clear to see, to read for anyone. Tauriel want to get to her friend and Legolas to his 'brother'.

Ireth looked worriedly at Alatriel and the branches groaned and bowed above them. Alatriel pulled her bow close and placed it on Ireth's bed in front of her, "He's awoken hasn't he?"

"I fear so sister, help me up, please, I want to see him as soon as I can." Ireth begged.

"Idril said…" Alatriel started.

"Rule number one in training, don't listen to older sisters, they don't think straight." Ireth smirked. "But you're my older sister too." Alatriel said bluntly.

"Exactly, now grab my cloak and jacket will you." Alatriel smiled cheekily and retrieved her sisters moss cloak and tunic. Ireth pulled on her tunic quickly and rolled out of bed with a little wince, she pulled on her knee high boots and threw on her cloak. Alatriel quickly checked Idril was nowhere in sight before following her sister out of the healers rooms.

Minuialwen realised another arrow and it flew true to the eye of the target, she was about the let another fly when her and all the other training Elves attentions were drew to the high shatter of glass. Min could just find the window and her bow was lowered unintended and her mind race, _Amerlas. _Many Elves both male and female, older and younger tutted as she raced up a nearby tree root towards the room. She rushed through a corridor and soon spotted two familiar figures just ahead. With a skip she was walking adjacent to them, "Idril's going to kill you, you shouldn't be out of bed."

"_No she shouldn't." _Alatriel answered sarcastically as if to prove a point.

"Ah, don't fuss mellon-nin [my friend]. I am fine, just a little sore. Anyhow I think we all know what's more important right now." Ireth noted a flash of fear cross Min's dark eyes, "Your like him don't you."

"No!" Min back fired raising her voice a little too much as they entered the big dark red hall. Tauriel quickly turned to see her sister and nodded a hello and a warm smile at Ireth and Alatriel.

"I knew it wouldn't be long." Thranduil groan slightly as the three young Elves walked in, "take a seat, we will not be going for another half an hour, at least, have a drink."

"Thank you." Min smiled for all of them and they took seats at the bottom of the table.

"Ireth," Legolas began and Ireth looked up surprised to be addressed.

"Yes, heruamin [my lord]."

"You are well, you are healed?" Legolas smiled slightly in her direction.

"Yes, though I doubt my sister thinks so."

"Well Idril only does what she thinks is best for you." Legolas took a sip of his wine.

"I know, thank you for your care." Ireth smiled shocked just by the fact she'd had a civil conversation with the Prince. She felt a sharp dig in her ribs and turned to Alatriel who was concealing a cheeky smirk underneath her goblet, which was responded by a harsh scowl from Ireth.

Amerlas woke again, he sat up and realised he was no longer exhausted, the feeling of life flooded over him and he longed to venture out, to be free once more. With conviction he leapt out of bed and pulled on his leathers and boots, he pulled his daggers close and latched them on to his belt, with no real reason. He left quickly, paying little attention to the mess and ash-carpeted condition his room was left in. He quickly shoved open the door and rushed with little mental memory of the halls. He no longer felt ill, tired or weak and it felt healthy, good and powerful to stride the halls once again. He felt at home in the tree tops and the winding branches made him feel a warmth pride, _'I am an elf, a monster but an elf.' _The words didn't fit together. But, even the warmth green of Mirkwood, the welcome of friends and the relief sighs of family could not hide Amerlas' shadows for in the dark, two watched him with memories of the boy buzzing through their heads;

_Looking wearily at the young elves ripped and bloodied remains of his shirt. _

_Watching as he was pulled away from him once more._

The others were more vivid he knew the boy well…

_**End of Chapter**_

So who are these mysterious stalkers? Give me your ideas please!

Anyone going to watch the Musketeers tonight (UK), I watched it last week and I'm hooked already! I'm sorry but I LOVE Aramis! Who's your favourite?

See ya!


	18. Chapter 18

**History****'****s Ashes and Future****'****s Flame**

Thanks for my review, I was struggling but I was ill yesterday so I managed to think where this was really going!

Back to Camelot!

This was written : 28th January 14 Cont. 30th

**Chapter 18**

**Midnight Runner**

_Someone does run, _

_and sneaks in the night._

_Yet it is not done,_

_To help wealth of family, It is to return to the fight._

"Arthur!" Uthur cried as his beloved corn haired son ambled him to the great hall, he held his held low and was clothed roughly and was caked in mud, "I feared when…" Arthur didn't once look up but stopped in front of his King.

"He's not there." He mumbled lifting is face to reveal and ugly gash across his left cheek, dried blood ringed it evilly.

"Arthur, you are injured, I told you…"

"It is nothing. Did the man return here." Arthur interrupted looking around for the dark haired man.

"Yes, he did return." Uthur muttered.

"Then where is he?" Arthur called turning back towards the heavy wooden doors.

"Arthur. He left. During the night. He said he must return to the fight. He travelled north until we lost his trail." Uthur said shortly.

Arthur fumed, "What fight? The idiot!"

"He did not say, my son. He said he had 'ravens to reunite' and that was all I could get from him." Arthur mused quietly, "He said he had guilt that couldn't be matched."

"Ok. Right, I'm taking a party to go and find him, he was ill and thin when I found him, he couldn't have…"

"He left weeks ago Arthur, there is nothing you can do. Now, go and have your wounds tended, we shall feast this evening!" Uthur declared to a few woops and shouts from the few working lords in the halls outer sectors. Arthur didn't resist and turn to walk out of the hall, footsteps heavy and weary.

"My lord, please rest." The physician pleaded handing Arthur a small bottle of sleeping draught.

"Gaius, I am fine, honestly. What do you think he meant?" Arthur said quietly mind obviously else where, "What did he mean?"

"I'm sorry sire I do not follow." Gaius said blankly placing the small glass container on his bench.

"I think we both know you do Gaius, the man." Gaius sighed and looked at Arthur.

"His name was Ghist and by the sounds of it he had not known much about the world."

"You treated him then," Arthur looked up and Gaius merely nodded. "Then what does he mean ravens…"

"I don't know and I cannot say, we must muse over that as the years pass over us, now please go and _rest!"_ Gaius said wisely, getting up and opening the door.

"Thank you Gaius." Arthur smiled genuinely and went to leave.

"We all miss him, my lord." Gaius added with a reassuring smile as Arthur left.

Still deep in thought Arthur made his way along the stone corridors towards his chambers, hesitating momentarily outside Merlin's old door before looking himself silently in his own chamber. The will of sleep was welcoming and Arthur sunk on to the duvet, smiling as the wave of weariness drifted him gently in to the body state of slumber.

"Arthur, wake up." Arthur felt his world shake and felt the stern hand of his father on his shoulder.

"I do not wish to attend the feast, my head is still painful." Arthur lied and turned away from the still persisting Uthur, "I don't want to…"

"Get up we are under attack, quickly Arthur, please." Uthur said quickly, panicked and had obviously not heard of the moan about Arthur's injury. Arthur levered himself up slowly and slipped out of bed collecting his armour and sword and hastily making his way down the corridor with Uthur. "We guess about 14 000 Arthur, it is larger. There are at least 8 000 in hand warriors, rest archers. Your Uncle is handling the archers and we are to take the in hand." Uthur reeled off.

"Ok, but why do they attack, what do they want?" Arthur asked turning a corner and catching a horror filled glimpse at the oncoming army out of a peep hole.

"They are yet to send a messenger. We are waiting one." Uthur muttered making to walk away, "We won't have to wait long," Arthur muttered watching as and orc broke free on a warg.

"What do the threats of Isenguard have against us?" Uthur demanded as he entered the great hall. The unarmed dark orc was surrounded efficiently by many of the knights.

"He said he is to find the assassin and take him back." Sir Leon headed the group, bowing before Uthur.

"The assassin. What do you mean orc?" Uthur sneered.

"The man scum of the west who was ours, we know he has escaped from us." The orc snarled with equal match to Uthur, "You are the scum here." Uthur barked.

Arthur's mind worked and whirled, _Ghist, he was armed dressed in black. He was an assassin. _Arthur deducted, "Your assassin is not with us, Ghist, has travelled north I believe, he also left us in the night."The orc looked at him deeply, "Know this scum, if you lie. We will return." I said gargling gruesomely before marching profoundly out to the courtyard and rode swiftly away.

The orc returned, "North sire, the assassin has moved north." It snarled evilly.

"Good, then we can kill two scum with one stone, as it were." Grunk rasped turning to his vast army, "To Mirkwood, the tree rats shall fall!" It called harsh and deep in Black speech.

And so the army moved in to the forest of Mirkwood.

_**End of Chapter**_

Here's your first clue to what's really going on here!

I'm so evil!


	19. Chapter 19

**History****'****s Ashes and Future****'****s Flame**

So here we go the final few chapters I reckon about two more maybe three, dependant on how I feel the stories going.

I might do a small (5 -6 chap ish) Avengers Fan fiction next, then hopefully my next big story will be a Kili/Fili/Thorin/Dis about the same length as this before I do this ones sequel, maybe?

So my 'poem' is lyrics from Ed Sheeran's 'I See Fire'

Anyways here goes!

This was written : 1st February 14 (My calendar is now Eomer, Eowyn and Theoden!)

**Chapter 19**

**Side by side**

_If we are to die tonight,_

_Then we will all die together._

_Raise a glass of wine,_

_For the last time._

"Orcs! About 14 000, archers and in hand entering the realm from the north boarder, they are ready to fight!" Min cried, her face red a flushed, as she burst in to the great hall. Thranduil's face tightened instantly and Legolas rose quickly from his seat, followed by Amerlas. "Minuialwen, we are of great gratitude," Thranduil started a look a determination flushing out the panic, "Legolas find Tauriel, quickly."

Within seconds Legolas was racing through the trees branches parting and hissing as he passed, away from the hall. Amerlas was stock solid, a look of fear and guilt strewn over his face, "They have come for me…" He gasped.

"Amerlas!" Thranduil cried at the shell shocked young warrior, "Amerlas, please we need you to focus." Amerlas' vision soon focused and his brain began to accept the commands.

He looked up slowly in to Thranduil's darkened eyes, "What do I do?"

"Go to your chambers, arm yourself, if they are really looking for you then you must stay within the centre of our protection." He ordered with scary determination.

"What no! I want to fight." Amerlas argued gabbing his knives from his belt, "They will not recognise me."

"No! Amerlas, listen to me, you cannot fight out there it is the worse place for you to be."

"I think you find it's the best place."

Amerlas' blood froze and his eyes darkened at the sound, pounding in his ears his blood was rushed with adrenalin and before even Thranduil had done anything, Amerlas was above the new figure in the room his knives crossed at the base of his neck. Thranduil called his name wildly, but it didn't register in his ears, and to Thranduil's horror he saw a dark, wild, wish for bloodshed in his wards eyes.

"Merlin I'm sorry, please. Please!" The figure gasped, rasping and coughing.

"Amerlas what is this. What's going…"

"Dina! (Silence!)" Amerlas growled, Thranduil never finished his sentence.

"If you kill me now you will never know what happened. Think, you are not a monster." The voice continued, shaking slightly. For a moment Amerlas wanted to kill the man who had abandoned him, he wanted to watch him die, watch the life leave his eyes.

With a heavy sob Amerlas gave in and collapsed in a cloaked hunched to the side of the man, knives disguarded by his side, "You left me." He sobbed not leaving the protection of his cloak.

"I didn't mean…"

"You left me, I nearly died…" Hissed Amerlas levering himself on to his knees. Another sword was brandished and Thranduil looked down his blade at the scruffy, yet sleek man, "Who are you and what did you do to the Lord Amerlas?"

"Lord…" Chocked the man, "You never told me that." He said coldly looking back at Amerlas who was now being helped up by an equally confused Min.

"Who are you?" Repeated Thranduil lifting his sword further up the man's neck.

"My name is Ghist and I am here to help." He said coolly, prompting a reluctant sword lowering from Thranduil, "I saw held captive in Isenguard, I was forced to train Merlin."

"He ruined my life." Growled Amerlas ferally pulling away from Min, not all that gently.

"We do not have the time for this, there is an army of o…"

"I know, they follow me." Ghist interrupted.

"You fight with us or against us." Amerlas hissed from across the room, "but really I do not know where you loyalty lies."

"I fight with you." Ghist said honestly lowering his head in respect before standing.

From the doorway Legolas and Tauriel gapped in horror at Amerlas' outburst, they had only now dared to enter, "We are ready, my lord." Tauriel said quietly and finished strapping on her wrist guards. Thranduil nodded gravely, "Amerlas, go to…"

"We fight side by side, and if we all die we die together." Amerlas darkly said loud enough for the room to hear. No-one argued, seeing the determination on Amerlas' face as the picked up his knives.

Archers had been shot, few remained, but many hand shoulders remained. The skies were darkening as night drew in around the forest of Mirkwood.

Knowing his power and strength Ghist fought with all his might, knowing what he really wanted. Soon another viscous fighter joined him and the assassin and the mysterious figure fought. Each holding a blade, Ghist's heavy and broad, the others light and a striking silver; they fought with valiant worth of Mirkwood's own treasured solders.

Tauriel and Minuialwen both fought valiantly, keeping close and both still using bows, dancing and leaping between trees like the silent winds in the spring. The Silvian elves were like bullets in a battle rage, deadly, but beautiful. Tauriel's fired locked could be seen from anywhere moving with ease and grace killing orcs with precision shots and often switching quickly to dispatch another with her knives. Min was balanced perfectly swing from branch by foot, arm and leg to move like a spirit through the tree tops mimicking her sister movements, she fought bravely even through a bleeding gash on her arm, she could match any orc multiple times her age.

Ireth used her little experience with deadly effectiveness, she fought to kill and protect a determined Alatriel, shooting from behind her with pin point accuracy. Many times Alatriel's arrows had killed an orc aiming a swing at her beloved sister and many times did the both sister risk their own safety to protect their sibling. Both had injured, none to bad, but they both began to tire and using their last strength they protected each other back to back until they could no longer fight and had to retreat to the tree tops still shooting with surety.

In the way of the royals of Mirkwood father and son fought side by side slashing and killing any who neared, both nearly to match Amerlas' rampage. Blond hair stood out in the dark clearing where dark orcs scattered on trees and ground lay dead or dieing. Sleek and silent they killed with perfect balance and swift, light movement, brandishing blood stained silver of Mirkwood.

With a blood stained cheek Amerlas was in a complete separate world as his slew orc, by orc not pausing to breath or recover. He swung his knives with utter surety and fought both orc from front and behind. His hood had been lost long ago and his now shoulder length hair was matted and shining with blood and sweat.

The battle was all but lost. The few orcs that remained fled.

Be known to all the one injured most was the one no-one knew. But, the one that would change lives. One was injured, but no-one knew.

_**End of Chapter**_

I really enjoyed writing this!

So who's injured? Take a guess, I won't reveal yet, you'll have to be patient, I'll properly write another chapter tomorrow, but will you find out who is injured in that one?

Until then me little cherubs!


	20. Chapter 20

**History****'****s Ashes and Future****'****s Flame**

I'm back! Yay! As I promised here's another chapter.

But… I didn't promise to reveal who is fatally wounded… *evil grin*

Poem is 'Friend Reunion' by 'George Krokos'

This was written: 2nd February 14

**Chapter 20**

**Well met **

_You are the true friend anyone wouldn't like to lose  
your presence in my heart and mind I couldn't choose.  
Some say that familiarity usually breeds contempt  
but our relationship is such that we do not resent_

Mirkwood was almost silent.

Mirkwood was mourning, paining and recovering.

The healers room were busy, many warriors were recovering and dozing uneasily in the dawning day. Few were awake, either have their wounds tended or watching over a loved one slumber. The warm murmur of speech was a comfort to those who left lost and alone after the battle.

However, the royals healer room was eerily silent, Thranduil and Legolas sat hunched over, deep in thought; Tauriel was silently bandaging her sisters cut arm, Min winced slightly and looked with a warm, comforting smile up at her sisters frowning face. Ghist and his accomplice sat in the shadows, Ghist had a pipe in his mouth and was puffing in steadily whilst the stranger stood, head stooped and breathing deeply. Two beds were occupied by the exhausted and deeply asleep sisters, Ireth slept silently and peacefully, but Alatriel often tossed and turned sleep haunted by battle. There was a hesitant knock on the door and Legolas leapt up to answer it praying it was Amerlas on the other side of the door. Alas it was not, "Are they ok?" A hushed but panicked voice echoed about the room and Alatriel stirred once more in her sleep. "Just exhausted; Ireth has a few small wounds, I think she spent all her time protecting Alatriel rather than herself." Legolas muttered light heartedly, leading a slightly calmer Idril to her sisters bedsides, she was quickly seated by a stirring Alatriel and soothed her until she slept as calm as her sister.

"They fought well, both of them." Tauriel smiled and sat on the foot of Alatriel's bed.

"Thank you, my lady." Idril bowed her head slightly with a proud smile.

"Alat…" A harsh cough racked a waking Ireth and she tried to sit up wincing as she did,

"Reth, it's ok. She's ok." Soothed Min rushing to her friends side quickly followed by Idril and then Tauriel. Another few coughs escaped her lips and with aid from Min she slowly sat up. "I'd like to congratulate you, Ireth of the Mirkwood Guard." Tauriel smiled as Ireth's eyes lit up, "You protected your family and kingdom with honour and talent and I am grateful."

"Thank you. Is Alatriel ok?" She asked trying to see over Idril.

"She is fine, better then you." Idril commented as another heavy cough racked Ireth's slender form, "You are injured, she is not."

"She's right Ireth, you have broken a few ribs and I'm worried you've bruised your lung doing it, hence the coughing." Tauriel diagnosed and Idril grabbed Ireth's hand comfortingly.

"You should be ok, young warrior, you have little to fear." Legolas added moving to the bedside, "Just sleep and rest easy, mellon-nin." Ireth smiled and nodded a thanks to all who surrounded her. _My friends, _Ireth thought before drifting back in to the waiting arms of sleep.

"Where is Amerlas?" Thranduil said, breaking everyone's chain of thoughts, Ghist leapt to his feet and all eyes turned on him, "He said not to worry." He gulped.

"Ghist where is he?" Legolas demanded approaching the assassin.

"He is fine, he can look after himself." Ghist played for time.

"Ghist where is he?" Demanded Legolas, "And who, may I ask, is this?"

"This is Ellhor, he was imprisoned with Merlin, he escaped soon after Merlin. He wishes to return to his people." Ghist received a sharp kick to the shins and Ellhor promptly limped out the room. All eyes followed him out before returning to Ghist, "Where is Amerlas?" Tauriel hissed pulling out a blade, "Tauriel!" Thranduil warned placing his hand over her blade.

"Lord Amerlas has gone to track and kill a small group of assassin orcs sent to kill if the battle is lost." Ghist said bluntly.

"What!?" How did he even?" Legolas blurted out.

"I'm pretty sure Merlin knows more about Isenguard's tactics than you." Ghist muttered, "He's been part of this group many times and I know he can handle them himself."

"But, don you see!" Cried Tauriel.

"They want their assassin back and Amerlas is going straight to them!" Legolas continued.

Ghist's face fell.

_**Two hours previously**_

Orc's were scattered all around and none were left standing, the battle was over. He was safe.

"Ghist!" Amerlas cried spotting the assassin through the slender, blood stained roots, "I am going to take the _Gorka_." Amerlas rolled the Black Speech naturally of his tongue, "Don't tell anyone!"

"But, Merlin who knows how many they sent." Ghist muttered.

"Bye, Ghist."

Amerlas quickly made for the forest exit, he thought about riding quickly south, but someone would notice his horse missing and then come after him, putting both his and their lives at risk. Without a real thought Amerlas closed his eyes and turned back to face the forest.

With a deep breath Amerlas reached deep inside him and felt the now friendly power rise willingly to the service, '_make a shield, don't let them leave', _he repeated to himself. Feeling the power brim to his edges his eyes shot open and the golden dust danced over the ocean waves before settling under the closing lids. Looking up, Amerlas smiled proudly an eerie, yet beautiful blanket was levitating over the berth of the forest catching, glimmering in the red dawn of the sun.

The Gorka pack was soon located. It didn't take Amerlas long to spot the small group of hunched dark creatures trundling towards him heavily armed and noisy. Just as her was think to move closer once more his eyes drifted and settled on another small group over the hill, they were defiantly armed and armoured, but hid well out of the orcs sight lines. Amerlas watched intently as they rode slowly in to the Gorka packs path, drawing swords, their cries echoed in the valley and a lump caught in Amerlas' throat as he recognised the corn haired riding in front, _Arthur._

He stopped himself from running to them, _He'd get Arthur killed, Arthur thought he was dead. _But, all his will power was for nothing when a large dark orc pulled Arthur from his

saddle, "Gurth gothrim! (Death to foes!)" He cried loudly shooting a nearby orc and leaping to a higher positioned rock where he drew his blades and attacked the orc that had Arthur deep in combat.

Soon all the orcs lay dead over the darkened grass, Arthur had checked his knights and Amerlas smiled from under his hood at the familiar faces. "Reveal yourself to the Prince of Camelot." Arthur asked proudly and Amerlas couldn't help but let out a stifled laugh.

"Don't laugh in the face of a Prince commoner." Leon stepped foreword.

"Don't question a Lord's laughter." Amerlas said deeply at Leon keeping his head low.

"A Lord is below a Prince!" Elyan joined in and the other knights joined him.

"Not in Elven culture." He smiled under his cloak, Leon and Elyan looked at each other sternly and behind them Gwaine, Percival and Lancelot grunted in disgust, "God, you lot lighten up!" Laughed Amerlas still keeping his head low.

"Who are you?" Arthur asked again stepping foreword.

"Arthur, Leon, Elyan, Percival, Gwaine, Lancelot." Amerlas reeled off to terrified looks, "You know who I am. I've just changed."

"No-one, but close friends of Camelot know us." Arthur said voice shaking slight.

"How about old friends?" Amerlas smiled and lifted his head, pulling back his hood.

"Merlin?" The cries varied, horror, disbelief and hope.

"The very same, oh, but its Lord Amerlas of Mirkwood." Amerlas laughed as the knights swamped him with handshakes, disbelieving hugs and questions.

_**Mirkwood**_

"He did this, I tell you Ghist if so much as a hair on his head is hurt, you are responsible." Legolas cried hammering in desperation at the near invisible barrier encaging him in his own realm.

"Well ask him yourself." Ghist muttered shortly spotting a small group of riders, led by and laughing, chatting walking Amerlas.

Not everyone was smiling, someone was hurting.

_**End of Chapter**_

Hope you enjoyed! Only one more chapter to go people! :'( I'm sad.


	21. Chapter 21

**History****'****s Ashes and Future****'****s Flame**

Last chapter :'(

Please do enjoy though! Do remember me! I wont stop writing, so keep your eyes peeled!

This was written: 5th February 14

**Chapter 21**

**Future's Flame**

_Even though the past is filled with tears,_

_And the present feels in vain._

_Just think ahead to those years,_

_You'll spend in futures flame._

Here there was no desire to argue, and out when the hands in the grip of friendship, all for one who'd been through the ashes of the past, but was looking foreword to the flame of the future. Amerlas smiled, now free of his hood, everyone could see. His two 'families' could live in peace and friendship and he was seeing before his keen eyes.

And it was a huge relief.

"Please do forgive any problems caused by my father or his kin, I do believe that is passed." Arthur smiled respectfully pairing off with Thranduil at the head of the table.

"I agree, may your knights dine with my closest and we shall feast in friendship and peace!"

Thranduil announced. Amerlas quickly left, feeling totally underdressed, he finally decided to explore the contents of his closet. A warm, white almost silver tunic, not unlike Legolas' formal wear was the first Amerlas decided to try; he decide a pair of dark green breeches was a safe option and Amerlas decide it would do for now. And, for once Amerlas left his weapons on his table, finally feeling not threat amongst his friends.

Platter after platter was laid, salted meat and smoked fish, stretched across the centre and all around where placed plates of all manner of vegetation, from herbed mushrooms and smoked beans to salted kale and seaweed. It was indeed a fine spread.

"So you're a proper lord, clothes and all!" Gwaine laughed, playfully nibbling fish.

"This is the first time I've worn…" Amerlas flicked his tunic, "this!"

"Well it suits you, I always thought you looked 'regal'!" He laughed again and Tauriel smirked from across the table, feeling slightly awkward between Leon and Elyan laughing on one side and Ireth and Min gossiping on the other.

"You ok over there!" Laughed Amerlas, seeing Tauriel's awkwardness.

"I guess, at least Min has a friend and these two are in fine spirits!" Tauriel smirked indicating the people beside her.

"Ah, well Sir Leon and Sir Elyan, lets say, know how to party." Gwaine laughed loudly.

"You can talk!" Amerlas nudged his best friend playfully in the ribs.

"So are you two like…" Gwaine started and Amerlas cut him off before he really began.

"No! Ha! Gosh no!" Amerlas chocked slightly and Tauriel joined him catching on.

"I think I best introduced myself," Tauriel smiled broadly, "Tauriel, Captain of the Guard." She extended her hand to Gwaine who took it happily, "So is it like, woman rule everything here or are you an exception?"

"Exception, defiantly, I can believe it either and it's been what sixteen years." Tauriel laughed again.

"I guessing the times are different because you…"

"No times the same, just age, bird brain!" Amerlas laughed swatting Gwaine over the head. "Anyways I believe, Thranduil is waving me over, more introductions I guess."

Tauriel headed off and Gwaine leaned in to a smirking Amerlas, he knew what was coming, "If your not, I wouldn't mind. She's quite a woman." He chuckled.

"Not on the other side of a sword." Amerlas laughed, "Min, Ireth;" The girls turned, "This is Gwaine."

The introductions went on and soon no-one was sat where they began. Tauriel was now seated next to smirking, bright Gwaine. Min and Ireth were in deep conversation with Lancelot and Leon, Percival and Elyan was sat with a few of the closer guardsmen, Eraenen and Isuldir. Amerlas was in deep conversation at the head of the table with Thranduil, Legolas and Arthur.

They warm summer sky was beginning to darken and all around the encased, entwining branches held candles in green glass cases; giving the whole hall and beautiful emerald glow.

"Well today has been, well unexplainable!" Laughed Arthur taking another sip at his wine.

"I agree, I strange, but I cannot thank you and your father enough for caring for Lord Amerlas, even if he didn't know it at the time. You kept him an elf and I cannot express my gratitude to you." Thranduil bowed his head as Amerlas' checks flushed pink with embarrassment. "All the thanks cannot be to me, after we were attacked I have not seen him until now." Arthur smiled sighing contently.

"I guess that is thanks to Ghist." Legolas smiled slapping Amerlas lightly on the back,

"Where is Ghist?" Amerlas enquire looking wearily around the room.

"I'm not sure." Legolas called to Tauriel who returned with a blank face and a shake of her head, "Black haired, ruff looking." Arthur asked remember the absent man.

"Yes, he hasn't changed much by the sound of… Ah Ghist?" Legolas' face dropped and Ghist stumbled in to the room face set with horror, "What's wrong?"

"Ellhor." Ghist grunted.

"Ellhor, he's here? How did he get here? Is he ok?" Amerlas rose to his feet along with Legolas.

"Who is Ellhor?" Arthur asked blankly panicking slightly.

"He is one half of our ravens and he is dying!" Arthur leapt up, "The ravens, you said, quickly we must save him."

"Arthur, Amerlas, Thranduil, Legolas and any other who wish to follow." Ghist left quickly a small group following him.

Ellhor was deathly pale, almost translucent. His breathing was rasping and shallow and he laid unmoving eyelids drooping and threatening to close. "Ellhor, please stay awake, mellon-nin (my friend)!" Ellhor opened his eyes slowly and smiled, "He is here."

"Yes Ellhor, you can be reunited." That's when Amerlas saw the black strands of slick hair splayed over the pillow, he recognised the high cheekbones and the warm blue eyes. "Raven. I'm the other raven." He stammered and instantly everyone was silent hardly breathing as they looked down at the dying elf.

"I must reunite the ravens, father and …" Ghist muttered.

"Son…" Ellhor rasped raising his hand towards Amerlas who froze.

Within that minute no words were passed and father and son meet again, friends and family looked on as the raven elf took his last shaky breath and a single tear fell lonely to the pale cheek, "I am no monster, I am your son."

_**End of Chapter**_

Trying not to cry!

This is the end my friends, but defiantly gonna write a sequel soon, just can't stay away!

Next story will probably be an Avenger - Clint/Hawkeye centred fan fiction, probably about how he was persuaded by Phil Coulson to leave the army and join S.H.E.I.L.D!

Farewell my friends! ;)


End file.
